Stay with me
by Lucyferina
Summary: Complete! Hermione is forced to marry Draco, they don't like the situation but they have to try to make the best of it.HGDM and GWBZTR. Read the sequel by o0-GummyBears-0o called Winnig Her Over!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the basic idea. Don't sue me I've got no money.  
  
AN: ok, I took the idea from the WIKTT challenge on marriage, I changed it a bit because I want Hermione and Draco to get married. I don't want to create problems so if I'm not allowed to use the basic idea please let me know. The story is set in their seventh year.  
  
1.  
  
Breakfast in the Great Hall was a messy affair, she was usually trying to be there as early as possible in order to avoid the chaos and the noises but she was always unsuccessful because of Harry and Ron. Her two best friends stayed in bed until the last minute and she found herself today squeezed between the two, always talking about Quidditch and the homework that they didn't do.  
  
When the owls started to arrive she pushed away her plate in order to avoid that her newspaper would be soaking in milk and cereals. The owl dropped her copy of the Daily Prophet and surprisingly another owl dropped a letter for her.  
  
She quickly scanned the front-page of the newspaper and she gasped. Harry and Ron turned their faces eyeing her with concern. "Something is wrong Mione?" And then they heard sobs all around them, few girls were sobbing uncontrollably on their friends' shoulders. The two third of the Golden Trio looked again at their best friend and they saw her ashen face.  
  
Hermione seriously said "The Ministry passed the Marriage Law, every muggle- born witch over 17 can be petitioned by a pureblood. If we don't accept within two weeks from the proposal we will be asked to leave the Wizarding World and to never return". She then turned her attention to the letter, she carefully opened and she felt relieved, the letter was from the Headmaster  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
  
Can you please come to my office at the end of your lessons? The password is Sugar Quill.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts  
  
Harry and Ron were reading the letter with her and they all agreed that the Headmaster might have found a way to protect Hermione or a loophole in the Law for her. She suddenly felt someone staring at her and when she raised her eyes she saw Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Head Boy ferret looking at her with mild interest.  
  
She sighed thinking that she didn't need a staring contest with the git, not now not ever, although this last year he had been almost civil to her. Since they were Head Boy and Head Girl, he had never called her with the M- word.  
  
They didn't get along well, they usually avoided each other as much as possible but she felt that at least he seemed not to hate her very much. Obviously they disliked each other but since the beginning of the year they had a kind of truce.  
  
The day had been long, the muggle-born witches who were already 17 had started to receive marriage proposals and some of them had been taken to Madam Pomphrey in hysterics after learning that the groom was either a Death Eater or a son of a Death Eater.  
  
The Slytherin had been going around school with smug expressions on their faces, all smirking and grinning thinking of their future 'Mudblood wives'. She shuddered, some of the guys in that wicked house gave her the creeps.  
  
She had noticed that Malfoy was not among them and she wondered if he had found a way not to marry a muggle-born. She had read about Narcissa Malfoy now the Head of the Malfoy family after Lucius had been thrown in Azkaban. Narcissa desperately needed to have the approval of the Ministry to regain the Malfoy respectability and Hermione was sure that she would 'purchase' a muggle wife for his son. Just for the sake of appearances. She shuddered again, feeling sorry for the poor witch who would become Mrs Draco Malfoy.  
  
She approached the Gargoyles of the Headmaster's office, hoping that maybe he had a solution for her predicament. She muttered the password and after the stairs she found herself in Dumbledore's office. Professor Snape was there too and although she found it a bit odd she greeted both wizards and took seat in one of the chairs.  
  
Albus watched one of the most intelligent witches that have ever graced Hogwarts and sighed. "Miss Granger as you know, they finally managed to pass the Marriage Law. I'm sorry that I failed you and the other muggle- born, I tried my best but I was outnumbered at the voting."  
  
Hermione looked at him and then at Professor Snape "Then there is nothing that can be done. The law will stay and I either marry or leave. Very well, you will have my wand the day I turn 17. I will not obey them and seeing that I'm not particularly needed here I will try to adapt my life again as a muggle"  
  
Severus smirked "Miss Granger for as much as I would be happy to get rid off your know-it-all self I must disagree with your last sentence. You are much needed here, I have been training you secretly in the fine art of Potion for all your sixth year and I plan to go on doing so until you don't get your Potion Mistress diploma. You can't leave the wizarding world because you are the only one who can take my place if something happens to me. Potter and Weasley need you too and you are a Gryffindor through and through therefore you will not abandon us."  
  
Hermione was surprised by his speech and after a minute of silence replied "Professor Snape are you trying to convince me to stay with this poor excuse of a compliment?"  
  
Severus's smirk widened "Did it work?" she snorted "Uhm, no the compliment didn't but you are right, the Order needs me. Have you got anyone on mind for me? Because someone from the Order will have to proposition for me, I will accept and then when the Law is repelled I can get an annulment."  
  
Albus smiled "Yes, we have someone in mind for you Miss Granger. I'm sure that after a while you two will get along just fine." Hermione curiosity was piqued "Who is he?" Severus stopped Albus and smirked again "Please Albus give me the honour of telling her myself. Miss Granger you will be accepting Draco Malfoy's proposal"  
  
Hermione laughed, she laughed until she could not breath anymore and then wiping away the tears from her eyes said "That was a good joke Sir. For a moment I really believed that you wanted me to marry Malfoy, the I-want-to- be-a-Death-Eater-and-kill-all-the-muggle-Malfoy."  
  
The Headmaster cleared his throat "Miss Granger, I assure you that Severus was not joking. Young Malfoy has been a spy for the order since the beginning of his sixth year. He got the Dark Mark during the summer of his fifth year but for some reasons, which I believe he should tell you if he wants, he decided to switch sides. No one know except me, Severus and now you."  
  
She was stunned, she would have never believed that Draco Malfoy, the evil bastard Draco Malfoy was working to bring down Voldemort. "What does he think about it? Because you told him about your plan, didn't you?"  
  
Severus once again talked "He agreed with us. It's the best way to keep you safe and protected. He was not happy either but he understands that there is no other option. Although he suggested that I should marry you" Hermione's look of horror didn't go unnoticed and the two older wizards chuckled. "There is always something worst than Mister Malfoy, don't you think?"  
  
Hermione was very pallid "Sir if you haven't got anything else to tell me I need some time alone. I will not speak about the content of our conversation with Harry and Ron but you will have to think of an excuse for the reason why I will choose to marry Malfoy." The Headmaster smiled benevolently at her "Don't worry child we will think of something"  
  
AN: Thanks for reading. 


	2. 2

AN: first I would like to thank the people who reviewed this story so far:  
  
Natyslaks: thanks for reading my other fics too, it helps to know that someone appreciate what you write. I will soon read yours and I'll let you know what I think. I still don't know in the other fic if she ends with Severus or Draco, I'm still thinking about it so don't be deceived by the look of it.  
  
Erika, MOOMIKIKS, Jexi, Rubi, Debby, Michelline, Sparkle3, Lisac005: I hope you'll like my next chap too.  
  
Consideritlove: I would say I do too.  
  
Lauren: The marriage Law is a WIKTT challenge, it usually features Snape and Hermione as the two who have to get married. The Law has been created because the pureblooded wizards were risking extinction. It seems that after centuries of inbreeding they are finally loosing their magical qualities, lots of them is born as a squib. So the smart (?) Ministry of Magic decided to implement this Law where muggle-born witches can be petitioned by pureblood and if they don't accept the proposal they are forced to leave the wizarding word and to never return. If you need more information just let me know.  
  
Combat Babe: I agree with what you said, Hermione is a bit too formal, my only excuse is that I'm not a native English-speaker and I studied academic English so it may seems too much as a written speech. For the description of places once more my excuse is that I find difficult to describe things in English but I tried my best in the second chapter. If you read that too, please let me know if it's better. Thanks for pointing that out to me. I appreciate constructive criticism a lot, after all I want to improve my 'writer skills'.  
  
Dracodolenz: I agree with you, I like Snape and Hermione getting married but after tons of fics where Draco never gets the girl I thought that he deserves one where he actually succeed. I'm just sorry that my Draco doesn't look as sexy and evil as in many fics, I guess this is due to my too formal English. Thanks for reading my first chap.  
  
Dreamaker13: I've got this chap and another written, I promise I'll do my best to update soon.  
  
2.  
  
She headed for her quarters, hoping that Malfoy wasn't there, she needed time to process all the information that she received. One part of her knew that she would have never given up being a witch but for a second back there she had almost believed that she really was leaving to become once again a simple muggle. For a second back there she had almost felt that it was the right decision to take.  
  
She sighed approaching the portrait, the first time Hermione saw the mermaid she was fascinated, she had long red hair tided up in a braid. When the mermaid looked at Malfoy and she just couldn't stop drooling over him and since then Hermione couldn't stand the portrait.  
  
Beside, Malfoy assertion had her even more annoyed "The Malfoy charm didn't go unnoticed once again." She had snorted and entered the room.  
  
She wasn't prepared for the beauty of their common room, it was a mix of gold and silver to please both Heads houses, there was a big sofa and two armchairs in front of a big white marble fireplace. There was as well a nice table with a pot of tea and two mugs. Hermione later discovered that the pot would refill itself.  
  
Coming back from her reverie, she offered the mermaid the password and she entered to find sitting on the sofa the person she least wanted to see. Draco Malfoy. He was still wearing his Quidditch uniform, green and silver with a snake on the front and the back of the t-shirt. He hag grown up since first year, she had to admit that his blond hair that now fell loosely on his shoulder were really sexy and his body which was muscular but not too much really made him stand out in Hogwarts as one of the 'hot' guy. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind from these thoughts about Malfoy.  
  
"Hello Granger" she grimaced "I see that you have been informed about Albus' plan, I'm happy to see that you don't enjoy this situation either. Unfortunately, we will have to go through with the plan unless you don't want to marry Snape"  
  
She shuddered, now she had to admit that between Snape and Malfoy, she would choose Malfoy anytime but Snape at least was intelligent and she found her sixth year studying with him very interesting. Not that she would ever fancy the Potion Professor but he wasn't ugly either. It was mostly about his age. He could be her father. She was so tired that she managed just to whisper "Malfoy I haven't got the strength at the moment to argue with you, I only want to go to my room and never get out of it."  
  
Her room was a beautiful shade of brown and gold blended together in a very fine way, she had a big desk positioned under a window, from there she could see the lake and the forbidden forest. The bed was a four posted one and the mattress was neither too soft nor hard. One side of her room was covered in shelves full of books. Her favourite still remained Hogwarts A History but she did like others too. She now was looking forward to lie on her comfortable bed but Malfoy had other ideas.  
  
Draco watched the brown-haired witch, he saw the sign of fatigue, shock and stress and decided not to push her more. He patted his hand on the sofa "Come here Granger, I promise I'll try not to say anything offensive. We need to talk about our 'marriage' and it's better now than later"  
  
She sat herself on one of the armchair instead of where he patted "Ok Malfoy, let's talk. You are a spy for the Order and a Death Eater. Why did you change sides?"  
  
He passed his hand in his hair "I think I will leave the explanation of that for another time. I just want to know what you expect from the marriage. What are your plan for the future and we need to discuss what it's required from you as a Malfoy bride" he then smirked "I can't believe I will have to marry you of all people, but my mother as a Malfoy will not settle unless it is the best. And it appears that you are considered the best muggle-born witch on the market."  
  
Hermione was a bit startled by his business-like manners and by his more than sarcastic sense of humour "Well Malfoy I want to finish Hogwarts and then I want to do an apprenticeship for Potions and take a diploma as Potion Mistress. I don't expect anything from this marriage, as soon as possible we are going to get it annulled and then both of us can go our separate ways. As for your mother thinking that I'm the best piece of meat on the market I have no words to express how disgusted I am. The only thing I want is for you to leave me alone. I don't want to be insulted anymore and I would be happy if you will not be open on your relationships with other witches because I don't like to be made fool of."  
  
Draco was starting to get angry with her "Granger, let me explain you how it's going to work. You are not a pureblood, and believe me it is not intended as an insult for once, and you don't know how it works here. First you will be allowed to finish Hogwarts but you will not go for further education. It will have to be done in secret, I guess we can arrange for Severus to teach you once or twice at week. Second, as a Malfoy you will not disgrace my name, an annulment will not be made for as much as I don't want to be married with you, our marriage is till death do as a part. And finally I won't cheat on you because I don't need another witch to fulfill your wifely duty."  
  
She looked at him shocked, she had registered: no further education, no annulment and "What? You expect me to have sex with you? You are mad, finally you lost it completely! And I want to do the apprenticeship and get my diploma. And I will annul this marriage as soon as I can, I won't be stuck in a loveless marriage more than I have to. So sod off! Do you know where you can put your pureblood crap? Ugh I better leave before I hex you"  
  
She stood up and started to go to her room when she was grabbed by a very angry looking Malfoy "You are not going anywhere. I haven't finished with you and now go back to sit and start listening because I won't repeat it twice" she was furious too "Who do you think you are? You cannot command me, I will not obey I'm not one of your stupid minions! Let me go"  
  
Draco was getting enraged "Granger I said go and sit, we haven't finished to talk" she looked up at him and she got a bit scared by the murderous look in his eyes, she had never noticed before that his eyes were grey. She always saw them devoid of emotions but now they were sparkling with anger and she thought that it was better to obey "Fine, but I'm not doing it because you ordered me. It's my free choice to remain"  
  
He smirked "Whatever makes you feel better my dear Hermione"  
  
She looked at him in shock "How did you call me?"  
  
"I believe I called you Hermione, it's your name right?"  
  
"Yes but you have never called me by my first name"  
  
"We will be married soon so I will suggest to start calling each other by our first name, do you know mine?"  
  
"Mal-Draco, you are not funny at all. I would like to express how much I dislike you"  
  
"Believe me Hermione the feeling is mutual"  
  
And then they sat there discussing and fighting until dinnertime, watching the clock Hermione realised that she had spent two hours with Draco and they didn't really accomplish anything. They were still maintaining their positions.  
  
She sighed "Ok Draco, we have talked and tried to agree on something and it didn't work. Why don't we talk with the Headmaster and see what he suggests us? Maybe he will be able to make us agree on something"  
  
He smirked "For once Hermione I agree with you. When you use your brain we can agree on something, you should use it more often"  
  
She stood up and she started to go towards the door but before exiting she turned her head and whispered "Sod off Draco, it's you that usually don't use your brain. I will meet you at the Gargoyles at 8.30 don't be late"  
  
AN: Thanks for reading 


	3. 3

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Hope you will like this chapter too.  
  
Bladefanatic: I believe your question about Ron will be answered in this chapter, and for Draco's possessiveness you will definitely see it later.  
  
Dracodolenz: can you send me the address of the D/H community? I'm always looking for cool website to browse. Thanks.  
  
Natyslaks: I dedicate this chapter to you for reading all my stories. Thank you.  
  
3.  
  
At dinner Hermione had to fend off all the questions that Harry and Ron were throwing at her. She told them that there wasn't anything to do about the Marriage Law and that the Headmaster wanted just to apologise because he didn't manage to stop the Ministry. She told them that he would try his best to protect her but she didn't have much of a choice.  
  
Ron took her hand in his and seriously said "Then Hermione marry me, I won't permit that they hurt you. You will be safe with me. I know that we don't love each other in that way but you are like a sister to me and I will do anything to protect you". Ron had grown up to be a very handsome man, the red hairs had taken a darker colour and his blue eyes usually twinkling with mischief were now serious and determined.  
  
They had dated briefly in their sixth year but they soon found out that there wasn't passion between them, they liked each other more than friends but not enough for a lasting relationship so they both agreed to call the thing off. A month later he was happily dating Lavander Brown.  
  
She was moved by his offer and with tears glistening in her eyes replied "Thank you Ron but I cannot accept your offer. The Death Eater will kill you as soon as they would get a chance and I won't have your death on my conscience. And you love Lavander, it isn't right that you sacrifice yourself for me. But I appreciate so much your gesture." And she hugged him.  
  
Draco on the other side of the room was watching his future wife hugging the Weasel and he didn't like it one bit. He wasn't jealous of her but since she was going to be his, he valued his possession and he didn't like sharing. He will have to point it out to her later.  
  
Hermione then let go of him and with a final kiss on his cheek she left for the library, she had one hour to finish the essay for Transfiguration before she had to meet Draco and the Headmaster.  
  
Draco stood up too and followed her, he knew where she was going and he wanted to talk to her again. He found amusing that he derived so much fun from annoying the Gryffindor witch, since they started school seven years ago he was able to rile her up. She had even slapped him in third year.  
  
He had lied to her when he said that he disliked her. She had grown up from the bushy haired girl that she had been at eleven, she had tamed a bit her hairs, she had filled in all the right places. She wasn't a beauty but she was charming, her cinnamon eyes were fascinating, a wizard could easily get lost in them. On the other side, he just found that her way of being so perfect and pure got on his nerves. She was always accusing him of being prejudiced and he had to admit that he had been racist when he was younger but since he got the Dark Mark he had changed.  
  
He thought that she was as racist as he was, because she never believed that anyone in Slytherin was worth a knut. He knew there were bad people in his house but there were many good people too. He had hoped that she would see that he had changed, he didn't insult her and her friends anymore, he was behaving almost civilly to her but she still didn't show any of the kindness for which she was so famous for.  
  
He snorted, for her everyone was better than he was. But now it was not the time to think about this either. He was going to annoy her in her sanctuary. She actually thought that they were going to call the marriage off when the Law was repelled. He smirked, he will have to convince her that there was more to obtain in remaining Mrs. Draco Malfoy than to be Miss Hermione Granger.  
  
He was going to use the Malfoy charm on her even though he knew that she was immune. Of all the witches that there were at this bloody school he had to marry the only one who wouldn't want him in any shape or form. Maybe she would want him if he was a ferret and then he shuddered remembering how he had bounced around Hogwarts in fourth year. Maybe he kind of liked her because she didn't fall at his feet like the others.  
  
When he pushed open the door of the library he was overwhelmed by the smell of the dusty books. He loved this place so much, lots of books everywhere, the possibility of reading them all and knowing everything. Being a Malfoy wasn't easy sometimes, he had to hide his passion for books because it was unbecoming for someone of his status to actually admitting he preferred books to a game of Quidditch. He liked to fly and he was good at it but the feeling of an old book in your hands, to learn or to discover a new spell, there wasn't anything comparable.  
  
He found her at the end of the library, she had taken a desk that was under a window like in their bedrooms. He thought that it was relaxing to watch the lake and the giant squid playing in it, when he was loosing concentration he would raise his eyes and watch for a few minutes the squid and then refreshed he would go on studying.  
  
She now was concentrated on a parchment, she was scratching words out and then adding new ones. He smiled, she looked very pretty when she was focused on her studies. He got closer to her and with his abilities as a spy she didn't notice him approaching.  
  
He smirked but he was surprised when she said "Draco are you trying to scare me? Let me tell you now that it's not going to work and before you ask how I knew you were behind me it is because of your perfume. I could smell and recognise you anywhere"  
  
Draco was grinning by now "You like me"  
  
She turned to look at him with her shining eyes and in them he could read a mixture between annoyance, anger and something that he couldn't identify "Where did you get that bloody idea? I didn't say it was a nice smell and now if you don't mind leave me alone. I'll see you in about an hour"  
  
AN: thanks for reading. 


	4. 4

AN: thanks for the nice reviews

Ghypscee: thanks for your compliments, I'm happy to know that you like my English but I still feel there is room for improvement. I dedicate this chapter to you.

Rupy: I think that it wasn't that short but don't worry later chapters are longer. I still have to practice with my writing. I'll try my best. Thanks for reviewing.

Openly Insane: thank you, I give you a bit of a spoiler, one of them will take it very bad and he has feelings for her. 

Supreme Neo Contess: thank you, I was tired to see them marrying for love, at the end it is very difficult that the two would choose each other if given a choice

Anna15: I'm afraid I can't say that Tom Felton is cute because he is a bit too young for me I'm at least 10 years older than him, but in another life if we were the same age then I would really say he is cool. Have you heard what he wants to do when he finishes Harry Potter? He seems very fond of fishing.

Danish Girl: I like Severus/Hermione story but you're right that Draco/Hermione looks a bit more real.

Natyslack: I meant that you read all my HP stories, the GG are older ones and it's been ages since I wrote them. 

Dracodolenz: the website address didn't appear, they don't let people advertise here. Thank you for reviewing.

Baldefanatic: thanks, I'll try my best to make them longer.

Reader, Elven Warrior1, Sarahamanda: thanks for reviewing, I hope this is soon enough for you.

4.

He pouted at her but it was to no use because she had already turned her head away and focused again on her parchment. He slowly turned away from her and started browsing the shelves. He found himself in front of a shelf labelled Marriage.

He took out a book and found the section on proposals, he thought that even though it was an arranged marriage he should try anyway to make it nice for her. So he had to start from the proposal. He started to read the book and it said:

****

Here's How To Propose: 

Find the right person. 

He snorted, Hermione wasn't actually his first choice, hell, she wouldn't be even in the list. But was that true? He didn't want to ponder on this now.

Fall in love. 

Love, now a Malfoy wasn't supposed to love. It was a weakness, the best a Malfoy could do was care and he did care about her a bit. Not a lot though.

Know enough about your beloved so you can create a meaningful experience. 

He grimaced, he didn't know anything about Hermione, he will have to ask someone that knew her well, Potter and the Weasel were out of question. Then, who? Ginny, the youngest Weasels would know.

Decide if you are going to purchase the ring before or after you propose. 

Stay within your budget or financial capability. 

He sighed, the ring was going to be a family heirloom and he didn't have to worry about money either. But maybe he could by her a smaller ring that he would have chosen for her and she would feel it more personal.

Pay attention to timing. Don't plan on proposing when he or she is stressed or overwhelmed. 

At this he laughed out aloud and he earned a malevolent look from Madam Pince. Hermione was one of the most stressed witches he knew, he would never find her relaxed enough. She was constantly fussing about NEWT and Heads Duties. Relatively calm would have to do.

Pick a memorable place, song, or occasion such as where you first met, or first kissed, etc. 

Now, he had never kissed her and he wasn't into muggle songs. Not that he wanted muggle music and muggle stuff in his life but his wife was coming from the muggle world so he would have to at least try to make an effort for her. For the music and the atmosphere he would have to ask Ginny. He hoped that she was going to help. 

Set a romantic tone. 

He snorted, Malfoy were not romantic so this will have to be avoided at all cost but he would try to make it decently nice. Besides she didn't strike him as a kind of girls who would appreciate a mushy night. No she definitely liked something more serious.

Then he felt a light tap on his shoulder and he almost let go of the book. He turned to see a slightly irritate Hermione "Draco shall we go? It's almost time to meet the Headmaster" he agreed and they set out to go but not before Draco checked out the book which earned a suspicious look by the librarian. Hermione was secretly smiling after seeing the title of the book he was reading. He was really taking the all thing very seriously.

They were now in Dumbledore's office. The Headmaster had tried to understand all their concerns and the different points of view but he was overwhelmed by the lack of compromise on both sides. He was sure that many times they just wanted to annoy each other. His two best student were really too stubborn and too proud.

At that moment he felt a bit too old to be involved in this predicament "Let's see if you can agree on something. You Mr. Malfoy want to have a real marriage and you Miss Granger want a fake one. Now you come from two very different worlds and traditions but in this I must agree with Mr. Malfoy, if you want to be part of the magical community you will have to understand our beliefs Miss Granger. A wizard marry for life and many marriage are arranged. You should really think about it carefully Miss Granger. Wizards don't accept very much the idea of an annulment and the witch that asks for it is still considered the wife of the wizard that she left."

The smug look on Draco and the crossed look on Hermione's face said it all so he had to try to balance things "On the other hand, Miss Granger should pursue further education, she can study at the university and apparate at the Manor every evening. I believe we need her to take her diploma as soon as possible. She is very valuable for the Order and Severus stressed the importance to have her ready."

Now Hermione looked a bit relieved and Draco was scowling "No Malfoy bride went to university. My mother will kill me if I allow her to study and the Dark Lord won't believe that I'm his loyal servant." Hermione looked worried and then grimacing "I agree with him, they will question his loyalty, I believe Professor Snape can tutor me secretly then I'll take the diploma by owl"

Draco and Albus were surprised by what she said "Well Miss Granger, thanks for understanding his risky situation." Draco was smirking again "You like me" She glared at him "I just don't want to be a widow and have to marry Snape. Plus I can always study after Voldemort is defeated" She was trying to annoy him in any way and he was surprised that she succeeded every time.

Albus smiled and with twinkling eyes dismissed them, he wasn't worried about the couple, his sixth sense told him that when they would finally see each other for who they really were they would fall madly in love. But he knew there was a long road in front of them, they were now at the denial point and they would stay there for a while.

Draco and Hermione were walking quietly together, the silence wasn't uncomfortable, both of them were thinking about their predicament and neither of them wanted to fight with each other so when they entered their common room they left for their rooms.

Hermione put on her pyjama and went straight to bed. She was very upset. The marriage, Malfoy, her studies. She didn't know what to do or what to think and she was feeling very lonely. Her parents had been killed the year before when she was at the Burrow and since then she had changed. She never let anyone get closer to her and none of her friends knew how she was feeling.

She recalled what she told Draco about not wanting a 'loveless' marriage but she was scared that she didn't know how to love anymore. She had been surprised in the library when she saw Draco with a book on marriage and she felt her heart skipping a bit thinking that he was actually trying to make it work. 

She had lied when she told him that she didn't like his smell because as a matter of fact she found his perfume so sexy and masculine. Not that she would ever admit that to him. In the office when she had agreed to study at home she had been surprised that she cared for his life and she knew she would have said it for anyone, but was that really true?

The day had taken its toll on Hermione and with the image of a smirking Draco she fell into sleep. 

In the other room, Draco was still reading the book laughing and frowning for some of the suggestions. He knew that he would have to ask Ginny Weasel for help because his future I-am-better-than-you-and-don't-touch-me-or-I'll-hex-you wife was not an easy witch. He was preoccupied because he had to find a good explanation for why he wanted to know those things. He would have to talk to Albus and see if he could oblivate her after receiving the information needed.

AN: Thanks for reading.


	5. 5

AN: thanks a lot to all the people who took the time to leave a review.

Isabelle: Hermione in this story is supposed to fall for Draco.

Karen: yes they are going to find out and believe me they won't like it one bit. That's the funny part, cannot wait to write it but it still far in the fiction.

Naryslaks: still a special thanks to you for reviewing. 

Spaced Out Space Cadet: well she does and she doesn't, I believe that Hermione is very complicated so it will take time before it sinks in her mind that she may like Draco.

Bladefanatic: I liked that part too, after all we don't want a too nice Draco. You will see later in the story and maybe a bit in this chapter how angry he can get and I loved to write him kind of evil. Eheheh

5. 

The next morning Hermione felt a bit better, her birthday would be in twelve days so she was still a free and single witch at the moment. She wanted to enjoy her freedom to the fullest before becoming engaged with the ferret. Draco was handsome and intelligent so she figured out that she could live with that but on the other side she wasn't sure she could ever forgive him for all the insults and the pain he caused her in the many years they had known each other. Part of her wanted to give him a chance but the other side didn't. So she decided not to think about it until the proposal.

At the breakfast table she sat between her two best friends and her good mood was showing on her face. Seamus approached them and asked her "Hermione, why are you so happy today?" she turned her head to him and still smiling said "Well Seamus I figured out that in twelve days I'll have to accept a proposal so I'm trying to have the best last freedom –days of my life". At that Seamus got closer and said "So, would you like to be my date for the next Hogsmead day?"

Hermione was starting to answer when she was interrupted by a very pissed Malfoy. "Granger I need to talk to you now. Heads duties" she knew it was a lie but everyone else at the table believed him so she excused herself and exited the Great Hall with him. 

As soon as they were out of it, he pushed her roughly against the wall and whispered in her ears "What do you think you are doing? You were going to accept his offer, weren't you?" she was still shocked by his manners and after hearing his questions she shouted, "Who do you think you are? Just because I'm going to be your wife doesn't mean I'm not free to see anyone I want. Beside I'm still a free and single woman so stop being an ass and mind your own business"

Draco was seething "You are my business Granger. Listen very carefully, you will not accept any invitation by any guy. If I hear even a little rumour I'll personally hex the guy" she was astonished "Malfoy of all the stupid things I heard from you this is the top. You are acting like a jealous boyfriend which I would like to remind you that you aren't and I don't believe it's very polite to overhear other people conversation." 

He looked at her very coldly "You are mine Hermione, I don't like it but this is the reality and I won't have you cheating on me. You have to understand that now we are a couple so start acting as a serious girl. I didn't like you getting all huggy-huggy with the Weasel as well. What did he want? Hasn't he got enough of his own girl?"

She slapped him "How do you dare talking about me and my friend in this way? He offered me marriage. He wanted to protect me from the Death Eaters. I won't allow you to insult my best friend." He was enraged "This is the second time that you slap me Granger. It better be the last time you lay your hand on me or you will get it back. I'm a gentleman and I don't slap women but touch me another time and I will do."

She sighed "I don't need your crap so early in the day, I'm going back to my breakfast and I don't want to hear or see you around for a long time, just go and entertain yourself with Parkinson." 

She just started to go back when her wrist was grabbed forcefully by his hand. She found herself in his arms. "Maybe you need a reminder that you are taken Granger" she started to open her mouth to retort but she couldn't utter anything because he kissed her. It was a harsh and unfeeling kiss and it ended very quickly.

Draco realised too late that he had indeed kissed her and he was shocked by his violent reaction, he pushed her away, turned himself and left the hall.

Hermione stared at his retreating form for a while, too astonished to do anything. What the hell happened here? She briefly touched her lips and then she quietly went back to Gryffindor table. 

When Seamus asked her out again she politely refused saying that she intended to enjoy her freedom but not by dating guys. So Ginny, Lavander and Parvati asked her for an all-girls weekend where they would give tips and suggestion to Hermione about guys and girls stuff. After debating a bit with herself she accepted their offer. She needed advises on men and who better that the three hottest girl in Gryffindor could help her? She sighed it was going to be a long weekend.

Draco was upset, he has always prised himself to be a very controlled person. No feeling should be shown to anyone and definitely he shouldn't have lashed out at her so violently. And the kiss, he groaned, how would she ever believe that he has changed? She would think that he was a patronising and bigot man. 

The thing that scared him most was that she would compare him with his father. Lucius was a bastard and Draco felt angry that he behaved exactly how his father would have. He would have to apologise. He grimaced after showing emotion, to apologise, was the second worst thing that a Malfoy could do.

The day was very long, Hermione couldn't shake the image of an angry Draco kissing her and for as much as she hated herself she was wondering how it would feel to be kissed by him in a different situation. She berated herself for this thought but she understood why he behaved like that, she would have hated if he had been flirting around with other girls and not out of jealousy. She wouldn't have like to be made a fool of. She would have to apologise to him.

But she was scared as well, he had acted very aggressively. It was true that he stopped as soon as he realised it but what would happen if he didn't stop? Was it a wise decision to marry him? 

Hermione approached the Heads private quarters with apprehension, she didn't know if he was there and she didn't know if she wanted him to be there or not. She snorted. So much for being a know-it-all, she didn't know anything about relationships and she was behaving like a Huffelpuff. 

Draco had been very moody during the day, finally he went to talk to Blaise and after confessing him his 'feelings' for Hermione he asked him advise. Blaise smirked "You got it bad man" Draco grimaced "I haven't got it bad I just want to find a not embarrassing way to apologise" Blaise laughed "Draco there isn't a not embarrassing way for an apology. You will have to let go of your pride" Draco sighed and listened the suggestions that Blaise gave him.

Hermione at last arrived in front of the mermaid and after taking a deep breath she clearly stated the password and entered their common room.

She wasn't prepared for what she saw there. And for once in her life she was speechless. 

AN: Thanks for reading.

P.S.: sorry for the little cliff-hanger, I didn't want to finish it like this but what is coming next is very crucial to the story so I wanted it to be in a separate chapter.


	6. 6

AN: I really want to say thanks, I appreciate every single word you live.

Cozzagirl, Sparkle3, Bewitchingwitch, SunnySkies,Friskytheotter, SakuraAngel90, Draco-FutureBF, Dragonheart, Angelicheezpie, Callie, ProudMudblood, Mrbubblesandme, Kacey, Panthereyes, Openly Insane, Sarahamanda, Nunashi: Thank you very much for your reviews, I hope you will like my next chapter too.

Dreamcather639: any connection with King's book?

Babmidnight: I don't believe she would like roses and Draco knows that too.

Chillkat: I'm thinking about the R **wink** but I'm not sure I'm that good at writing and conveying feelings of that kind. I will see.

Ar-Zimraphel: I would love to have a beta reader and if you are offering yourself I would be happy, let me know. I notice as well that sometimes I quite don't get the words right.

Velvet Revolution: I agree with you that she is a strong woman and it is because of this that she understands him, he is a strong man too. They are very similar and that's why a relationship between them will always have sparks because they are two fires. And don't worry about critics that are what makes me improve. If something is wrong I'm happy to consider it and change it. 

Girlie: I agree with you, I'll try to see if someone out there wants the job, I believe many time it's interesting to hear what other have to say about it.

Bladefanatic: yes I like evil Draco so much, it won't be easy to say I'm sorry and they will make the situation even worse, I hope you will like this chapter. I dedicate it to you. Thank you for reviewing.

Rae-Lynn: sorry can't kill Draco but I could kill Ron lol just kidding.

Ghypscee: nope, no proposal yet. I don't know about the angsty bit, I believe something bad is going to happen to Draco but I can't say more, too much of a spoiler and I haven't written that part yet. I would like to say that I'm writing the story but the truth is that the story is writing itself, I really don't know where it takes me.

Windwhistle: No Harry is dating Parvati and I guess he never will, why are you asking? Do you like that pairing?

Natyslacks: thanks for whatever you wrote **smile** I believe they were compliments **wink**. 

6. 

The room was dimly lit, there was some light coming from the fireplace and from floating little fires. She wasn't prepared to the sight of Draco Malfoy standing in the middle of the room with an orchid in his hand.

Hermione was breathless, Draco had changed out of his school uniform and he was wearing dark trousers and a light grey shirt that made his dark grey eyes stand out so vividly and his pale silvery-blond hairs were hanging loosely around his shoulders.

He looked so lost with the flower in his hand and she giggled, she had been so nervous, she had imagined him still angry with her and instead he was apparently trying to apologise to her. He was so handsome and he looked like an angel, how could she have been scared of him?

Draco saw Hermione giggling and feeling embarrassed he turned towards his room and started to leave but a tiny hand softly touching his arm stopped him. "Draco" Hermione whispered "I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you. I was nervous to come back because I didn't know whether you were still angry with me. I wanted to apologise for this morning fight"

He looked at her and he saw that she was telling the truth. Hermione felt him relaxing under her touch. She still hadn't let his arm go. Somehow she needed that contact to feel that he was really there and that she wasn't alone. 

He saw lots of emotions passing through her pretty eyes and when he found his voice again he whispered "I'm sorry for today Hermione. I shouldn't have attacked you. I behaved like a bastard and I want to promise you that it will never happen again. These last few days have been very tiring for both of us and I guess I just lost my mind. I'm very sorry."

She smiled "It's ok Draco, I wasn't behaving nicely too. I want you to know that I didn't accept Seamus invitation and that I won't accept anyone else. Until we call off the wedding I will be loyal to you" He frowned "You are stubborn I thought we were clear on the annulment thing."

Hermione started to get angry again "That's what you and Dumbledore agreed on. I don't recall saying that I consented too." Draco stared at her "You will change your mind Hermione, once you have been with a Malfoy you won't be able to be with anyone else"

She laughed "You are so full of yourself. What part of I'm not impressed by the Malfoy name you didn't understand Draco? I assure you that I will manage to survive without you" her words were dripping with sarcasm.

He sighed for a moment he thought that he got through her. But now it was clear that she had shut him off once again. "What's going to happen if the Law is not repelled within three years?" Hermione couldn't look at him "Hermione, have you read all the clauses of the Law?" she sighed "Yes. I know that I'll have to bear a child within three years of our wedding. But I was hoping that we shouldn't be married for that long"

He laughed "And what will happen if we don't destroy the Dark Lord within three years? What if we have a child? Would you leave him and go on with your life?" she looked at him annoyed "I could provide for myself and the child, I'm intelligent, I could find a job and I've got lots of friends that could help me to raise him well"

Draco sighed "May I remind you that in the wizarding world the child will be given to me? I've got the money, the prestige and I'm a pureblood"

She let go of his arm and both felt cold at the loss of the contact. Not that they would ever admit it. "You are a bastard. Just when I thought that maybe you had changed. Would you really keep our child? Malfoy aren't capable of love and I won't have my child to grow up and be like" and then she suddenly stopped speaking. 

He sneered at her "Go on Granger, be the goody-goody Gryffindor and finish that sentence. You don't want our child to be like me"

She raised her eyes and she saw in his eyes the hurt that briefly shone before being substituted by coldness. "Draco I didn't mean to say that. I was upset. I" but she was stopped by his hand on her lips. 

He looked collected, cold and distant "Spare yourself from more lies Granger. I understand very well that you don't like me and believe me I will stay away from you as you kindly asked me in one of our previous conversations. I thought you were a smart and kind witch, I believed that you were the type of person that always gives a second chance. I was wrong and now if you excuse me I'm going in my room and I'll try to study. I rather spend my time doing something that actually brings some good in my life."

She was left in their common room alone, the fires were all dancing around her. The orchid that Draco wanted to give her lay on the ground in front of her. She felt tears in her eyes, she had hurt him a lot. She was so wrapped up in herself and her misery that she didn't stop to consider his feelings. 

She recalled all the things he said and did since they knew of their wedding. He tried to be nice with her, he explained her how everything was going to be. He even took a book on marriage from the library and now she had ruined it all. She was hoping that he would give her another chance but when she recalled the look in his eyes when he left, she shuddered. He wasn't ever going to give her another chance and she deserved it.

She took the flower from the ground and went back to her room and after wearing her pyjama she lay in her bed hugging her pillow and crying out all her frustration, the hurt and the anger. 

In the Head Boy room, a very upset Draco was sitting in his bed watching the chaos that was once a very ordered room. Now the ground was all littered with books and pieces of broken glass. He had had a fit of rage. 

All Hermione had said was true, Malfoy didn't know what love was and maybe their child would have been better off with her than with him but he was hurt. She really didn't think any good of him. He had switched side, he was risking his life everyday for information and he would marry her to save her from a fate worst than death and still she couldn't see anything but a spoiled heartless bastard. 

She wanted him to stay away from her? He was bloody going to do just that.

To hell all his hope and dreams for a better life. She would never see in him a partner, a friend or a caring lover. Did she believe that he was bad? Then she would have the bad Death Eater husband and he was sure that she wasn't going to like it. He sighed. No. Since he took the Dark Mark his life had changed.

A flash of what happened that summer found a way in his thoughts but he squashed it away before it upset him even more than he already was. After that accident he had switched side and every time he had a doubt, it was enough to recall that fateful night and he would be convinced once more that he wanted to bring down that monster.

He would ignore her but he still was going to treat her with respect once they were married. 

AN: Thanks for reading.

P.S.: Anyone wondering what made him switch side? I will let him tell Hermione in chapter ten or eleven


	7. 7

AN: if you have time read this new story called The Reason CliodnaHPFan, her Draco is so sexy! I really recommend it.  
  
Naty: Thanks for reviewing, I read some of your stuff, keep up working on it and I hope you will like this chapter too.  
  
Cozzagirl16: thanks for the compliments  
  
SupremeNeoContess: I can't tell you just yet and the main reason is because Draco still refuses to disclose it to me too wink  
  
Alka: I hope this is soon enough for you  
  
DanishGirl, Sunny Skies, Emeraldgray, Syaoronsangel, Blush, Chillkat, Jexi, Isadora, Bewitchingwitch, Panther eyes, Lady_lyn, Snowyangel, Draco- futureBF, Vtanglechix, Sarahamanda, Karen, Nataku19, Callie, Elven Warrior, Mrbabblesandme, Debbie, Kacie P, Suicide-greetings, Taste of fire, Babmidnight: thanks a lot for reviewing, some of you have been doing so for each chapter. Thank you it means a lot to me.  
  
Baldefanatic: eheh I believe you will like this chapter some bricks of the wall are going down.  
  
Openly Insane: I agree about quality over quantity that's why I passed this chapter to a beta.  
  
Macotee: Thanks for all the compliments.  
  
Dramcatcher: I just meant that your nick is the name of a Steven King Book and just wanted to know if you called yourself like that for this reason  
  
Ar-Zimraphel: thank you, I just don't know if you received this chapter but as soon as you send it back I will change this with yours revised.  
  
Spaced out: I know but for this chapter I let her giving in a bit, after all who wouldn't want to be in Draco's arms?  
  
Velvet Revolution: you are very nice, I dedicate this chapter to you  
  
Ghypscee: ok, I've just few things to tell you, I checked out your bio and I find that I absolutely agree with you. If you like to write it doesn't matter how many reviews you get you still have to do it firstly for yourself, second thing connected with the first. Thanks for reviewing my other story The Madness of it all, I like that story very much and I'm putting a great effort on it and believe me I'm planning to finish it. As you were saying I hate when people don't finish their stories and they let you there wondering 'what if'. And I strongly agree on constructive criticism. Feel free to state if something isn't good.  
  
7.  
  
The rest of the week went away very quickly for everyone but Hermione and Draco. She tried to catch his attention so many times but he was ignoring her, she never met him in the common room. During the lessons they had together he would be the last to arrive ant the first to leave. Beside she couldn't really talk to him where all the school could see them.  
  
Harry and Ron had asked a lot of time why was she so upset and she would usually tell them that it was about the Marriage Law and her worries about her future husband. On Friday night she decided to stay in the Gryffindor common room with her two best friends. She couldn't face another night in her common room waiting for a chance to talk to that stubborn man.  
  
She was so sad. Harry nudged Ron and he got the clue. Ron yawned "Hermione I'm going to sleep. I'm very tired and tomorrow morning we have an early Quidditch practise. Please come more often to see us, we miss you" she smiled at him and after kissing him she found herself alone with Harry.  
  
Harry sat near Hermione on the sofa "Hermione, what is bothering you? And don't tell me that it's the Marriage Law. I know you well enough to see that you are lying." She looked at him, he had been with her through every kind of adventures in these last seven years and she loved him. "Oh Harry" and she throw herself in his arm and started sobbing.  
  
He didn't know what to do, Hermione was usually the strong one, the one who was supporting him and now he was lost. He just stood there hugging the sweet and caring witch feeling his heart beating madly. Harry knew that he loved her but now he realised that his love wasn't a brotherly one.  
  
She stopped crying and looked him in his eyes "Harry, I have made a big mistake. I treated a person very badly and now I feel guilty because this person didn't deserve it. And I think I'm a bad person because I didn't see past my prejudices"  
  
Harry smiled at her and caressing her wavy hairs whispered "Hermione, you are just human. You are allowed to make mistakes. Perfection doesn't exist. I'm sure that you will find a way to make this person see what it's so evident to Ron and me. And you know what that is?" she shook her head "That you are a wonderful girl and that your heart is full of love for everyone"  
  
She was smiling by now "Do you really think that?" he was grinning "Sure Hermione I believe you are the most fantastic witch ever. I would be lost without you" and then he did something that shocked both, he gave her a quick kiss on her lips. They were both startled but Hermione was the first to react she stood up and after an uncomfortable and hasty good night she fled from Harry.  
  
The next morning Hermione sat with the girls, the official reason was to organise their girly night and the unofficial reason was to avoid Harry.  
  
Draco from the other side of the room noticed her discomfort, she didn't know but he had been aware of her attempts to make peace with him but he was a stubborn and proud wizard and he wanted her to be sure of being sorry. He didn't want to be hurt anymore by her. Now, he was really curious to know what was wrong. He got a hint when he saw Potter sneaking hurt but longing looks at her and her looking at him and blushing.  
  
What happened between Hermione and Potter? He believed her when she told him that she wouldn't go out with other guys but by the look of it, she may have lied to him on that too. He wasn't going to trust her, she would have to give him a damn good explanation and apologise before he considered being kind or paying attention to her again.  
  
Later in the day Hermione was walking back to her common room when she heard Harry calling her. She was in front of the portrait by the time he reached her. She stated the password and the mermaid let both in. Hermione looked around for any sign that Draco was around and not seeing any she signalled Harry to sit in the sofa with her.  
  
"So Harry what do you want?" he looked at her and he was very embarrassed "Hermione I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for yesterday night. I shouldn't have kissed you." she sighed "I guess it was my fault too I didn't stop you".  
  
Harry smiled slightly "I want you to know that I love you Hermione, I think you are the most special girl I know and I'm sorry that I'm telling you this now because I can't offer you a marriage. As you know I'm an half- blood and I'm not allowed to petition."  
  
Hermione was shocked "Harry how long have you been in love with me?" he blushed "I think since the accident at the Ministry of Magic in fifth year but I realised it yesterday night while you were crying in my arms"  
  
She seemed very sad and looking him in his eyes, his beautiful green eyes, she said "I'm sorry Harry but I can't reciprocate your feelings. In a week time I will have to accept a marriage proposal from another wizard and it wouldn't be right on you and me if I lead you on. There can't be anything between us Harry."  
  
He looked sad too "I know Hermione but I wanted you to know it anyway. We will be just best friends and you will always be able to count on me. No matter what, I will be there for you Hermione because I love you and you are worth any sacrifice"  
  
They hugged each other and stayed in that position for a long while until she reminded him that she had to meet the girls for their girly night. He kissed her on the cheek, then he stood up and left the common room.  
  
As soon as Harry had left the room, Hermione heard clapping. Draco was outside his room with a cold expression on his face. He clapped once again "That was a very sweet scene that I witnessed. So it's not true that you can't be nice. You just choose to be nasty with me. Very sweet with Potter, and all this love here and love there. Pathetic. You Gryffindors are pathetic. If you really love each other you should just run away and get married secretly. I'm sure Fudge will close an eye for Potter, the boy-who- lived-to-have-everything."  
  
She looked at him sadly "Draco, I don't love Harry but he is my closest friend. He had been at my side when I lost my parents and he had been there for all these years. Every time I had a problem or felt alone he was there. We have strong feeling for each other but from my side it's not that kind of love."  
  
He eyed the witch who was hunting his heart "Granger do me a favour, the next time you want to entertain your little Potty boyfriend don't bring him in my common room" and he left to go back in his room. He tried to close the door but a very angry Hermione stopped him.  
  
"You are impossible." She shouted "I tried to talk to you for almost a week. I wanted to apologise. I wanted to tell you how sorry I was for offending you. I wanted to ask for another chance and what did you do? You avoided and ignored me. Now I'm here trying to say that I don't want Harry that I want you and you just treat me like a cheap whore."  
  
She interrupted her long ranting to catch her breath and he raised an eyebrow "You want me?" she looked at him and blushed "I, uhm, well I just wanted to say that I'm, uhm, willing to give us a chance. Uhm, I mean if that's what you want too" she raised her eyes to see lots of emotions swirling in his grey orbs.  
  
Draco could see that it was important for her what he was going to say so he took a deep breath and reordered his ideas. "I didn't like how you treated me Hermione. I tried to be gentle and kind as much as my character allowed me and you just spit in my face. Now you are here asking me to give us a chance. And you know what?" she was expecting the worse so she was truly surprised when he said "I'm so crazy that I will give you the chance that you are asking"  
  
Hermione was smiling and he went on "But if I see Potter laying another finger on you I will personally kill him. Both of your two best friends have been stepping on my personal ground and I didn't like it. I want a promise that I'll not witness another scene like the one that has just happened." she nodded, she was speechless.  
  
Hermione was happy, he had given her a chance and she was surprised when he took her in his arms. She raised her shining eyes on him to see still a guarded expression but not as distant as before. He got closer to her until there was really little space between them, he was watching her for any sign that she didn't want to be kissed when he wasn't pushed away he closed the space between their lips and kissed her softly.  
  
They both weren't prepared for the explosion of electricity between them. She felt her knees very weak and she was happy he was holding her tight or she would have fallen. Draco was feeling light headed, he had never imagined that kissing Hermione Granger would be such a powerful experience.  
  
AN: thanks for reading, this is my longer chapter so far it just wrote itself. I wish I was Hermione (who wouldn't?) 


	8. 8

AN: I'm giving you another chapter before I go on holiday, don't worry I won't stop writing it and I'll try to update soon. Hope you will enjoy. 

Natyslaks: Thanks for taking the time to read my fictions.

Lgobgirlie15, Jexi, Snowyangel83, Corkscrew, sweet-77-thang, Supreme Neo Countess, Princess Faye, po99gp, i cant find the snitch,  emeraldgray,  Syaoronsangel, Tracy3, Sarahamanda, ETKD, Chillkat, Dreamcatcher, Elven Warrior1, Proudmudblood,  Callie, Suicide-greetings, regina-terrae, Macotee (special thanks to you), mrbabblesandme, Babmidnight, Cozzagirl16, Blush, Whocareswhatmynameis, : I hope you'll like my next chap too.

Ghypscee: hi again, thanks for review and for the compliments, i hope that you will like this next chap too.

Spaced Out Space Cadet: Thanks, you have been reviewing quite often and I appreciate it a lot.

Benji Girl: I love this Draco too, and I really hope that he is quite in character.

Panther Eyes: eheh I always like to put a scene in which Harry get rejected, don't know why but it makes me feel better.

Opnely Insane: thanks for your review, I really like you. 

Velvet Revolution: What to tell you? You are the joy of every writer, thanks to you I've taken up to write again the apprenticeship fiction. It means a lot to know that people like what you write. Thanks, thanks, thanks.

Bladefanatic: well, I will try to have him jealous of Ron and Harry, eheh, it's so fun to write.

8.

Hermione was still grinning when she approached the dormitory of the seventh year Gryffindor girls. She was trying very hard not to show on her face the happiness that she was feeling inside, she didn't want to be asked the reason for her giddiness.

She had left Draco soon after the kiss, telling him about the girl-night and that she was going to be back the next day. He had smiled, a real smile which left Hermione breathless, and he had wished her a very nice night. 

Draco had to spoil it all by adding "Don't dream too much about me Hermione" and with a wink he had re-entered his room. She was still confused on whether she wanted to kill him or snog him senseless.

Parvati and Lavander had prepared all the make-up kit on their beds and Ginny had brought lots of Witchmopolitan (the wizard version of Cosmopolitan). The night started very nicely, the girls talked about school and then started to give each other a make-over, although, thinking back at it, Hermione had to admit that they were giving her much more attention than to each other.

Lavander looked at Hermione intensely and then asked "So Hermione how is living with the super hottest guy in the school?" Hermione rolled her eyes "Are you talking about Dr-Malfoy?" she had tried to cover her slip of his first name but by the expressions on the other girls' faces it didn't go unnoticed.

Parvati chirped "So you call him by his first name, why Hermione? Care to share with your friends?" Hermione tried not to blush "Well being Head Girl and Boy we decided that in private we were calling each other by first name. Nothing else, you know, in public he has his reputation. But I have a question for your girls. You all know that I'm going to be married soon." They all nodded "well I was wondering if you could give any tips about guys. I mean, what do they like and will my husband know that I've got no experience?"

From then on the girls started to give her an enormous amount of information, she shouldn't look eager but neither cold. She would have to be herself but as well a bit more feminine. "Are you suggesting that I'm not feminine?" Ginny who was the more diplomatic said "well Hermione, you take more care of your studies than of yourself. If you want to keep the attention of your husband you have to be a woman, more sexy and definitely more concentrated on your body, clothes and appearance"

She thought it over "Do you think that a guy, let's say, like Draco" and all the girls giggled "Uhm are you saying that he wouldn't want a woman who doesn't look like a model from Witchmopolitan?" Lavander smiled "I don't really know much about Malfoy but I saw the girls that he dated and they look really cool, I mean they look very sexy and sophisticated" 

Hermione sighed, all the joy from Draco's kiss had evaporated in the realisation that he wouldn't really be interested on her very long. "Did he date a lot of girls?" the other three looked at each other a bit uncomfortably "Hermione why are you asking all this questions about Malfoy?" she feigned indifference "It's nothing really. It's just that we share a common room and I'm just curious" all of them relaxed and started to report her all the gossips.

Parvati finally said "The strange thing is that since the beginning of this year he hasn't dated any girl. No one knows if he is seeing a girl but one of his friend Zambini said to Susan Bones that Malfoy has got it bad for a witch but he didn't say the name."

Hermione was watching her hands at the moment and hope was raising again in her heart, could she be that witch? And then she frowned did she wanted to be that witch? YES. The strength of her heart's answer made her really uncomfortable. She noticed as well that Ginny was looking at her in a very suspicious way.

Then the girl proceed to talk about Harry, Ron and the guys they were dating but Ginny was reticent to say the name of her guy. All the other swore that they wouldn't divulge the information and then Ginny defeated sighed "Ok, ok I'm dating Blaise Zambini from Slytherin" the other three witches were silent for a while.

Hermione was the first to speak "Well Ginny is he treating you with respect?" She nodded "Do you like him a lot?" She nodded "I don't see anything wrong then" at that moment Lavander and Parvati shouted "But Hermione he is a Slytherin, and he will probably become a Death Eater"

Ginny very coldly said "He won't. Not all the people from that house are evil. He wants to be an Auror and fight against Tom"

Nobody but Hermione noticed that Ginny had used Voldemort real name, Hermione knew that Ginny had been affected by the accident of the diary, she had been in love with Tom and she still harboured a strong crush on him. She was relieved to know that now she was dating a good guy. 

She would have to ask Draco about him. And then to help her friend out she said "I agree with Ginny, we must give a chance to everyone. He said that he won't join Voldemort then we have to give him the benefit of the doubt. Beside I believe you two don't show your relationship because you are scared about the reactions, am I right?"

Ginny sighed "Yes, we have been dating for a year and he really wants to marry me but Ron, Harry and my family won't like it." Hermione put a hand on the youngest witch arm "Ginny I want you to know that I will stand by you no matter what." And after Lavander and Parvati agreed too, they all went on chatting and laughing until they fell asleep.

Hermione checked that Parvati and Lavander were sleeping and then woke Ginny up. "Ginny do you know who is the girl that Draco likes?" whispered. The younger witch smirked "Yes, Hermione and I believe I'm talking to her right now. Blaise said that he really likes you but it's the first time he seriously likes a girl so he doesn't know how to act. Apparently the two of you had a bad fight during the week and Draco was very moody. Did you make peace?" Hermione smiled "Yes and he kissed me"

Ginny was grinning "Wow, is he a good kisser?" Hermione giggled "Yes, Ginny did Blaise tell you anything else?" Ginny smiled "He told me that Draco will petition for you. I believe he isn't going to hurt you" Hermione nodded "He will petition for me but I'm scared for the reaction of Ron and Harry. They think that he will be a Death Eater." Ginny sadly replied "Well Hermione at least we've got each other, we will make it through, I believe that one day they will understand" Hermione sighed "I hope so."

On the other side of the castle, Draco was sitting on the sofa of his common room with Blaise. The dark haired wizard smirked "So Draco how is it going with Granger?" Draco grinned "Everything is going well my dear friend. She is finally accepting me in her heart" Blaise was surprised by this statement "What's happened? I saw you in a bad mood all this week and now you are grinning like an idiot. You wanted to apologise and the night finished in a row." 

Draco glared at him "I'm not grinning like an idiot but I would like you to know that a certain witch had allowed me to kiss her today" his smug expression was unmistakable. "And my friend, I believe that she doesn't just let anyone kiss her." 

Blaise laughed but became serious again when Draco asked him "What about you Blaise? It's been a lot of time since you talked about your love life" Blaise said "What if I tell you that I'm in love with a wonderful witch and that I'm waiting that she lets me say it publicly?" Draco was surprised "Who is she?"

Blaise looked at him "Virginia Weasley. We have been dating for a year and I want to marry her but she is too scared of what her lots will say and I'm starting to loose my patience." 

Draco thought about it a bit "Well Blaise it is understandable that she is scared, I'm worried too of Potter and the Weasel reaction to my wedding with Hermione. And I'm happy that she is your girlfriend because I wanted to talk to her, now you can do it without me blowing my cover of future Death Eater"  

Blaise looked at him "What do you want to know?" Draco probably for the first time in his life blushed "I wanted to know where and how I could propose to Hermione in a way that she will like it" Blaise laughed until he was holding his stomach in pain "Oh Man! This is too funny, I've never see you so taken by a witch"

Draco sighed "She is different Blaise, she doesn't need make-up or her body to be interesting. She is a witch that any man would want" and his face darkened "Potter dared kiss her and he told her that he loves her. I will kill him if he tries anything else with my future wife" Blaise said "Don't worry Draco, nobody will mess with a Malfoy wife. I'll keep an eye on him if you want" he nodded "Thank you Blaise, now I'm going to sleep. I wish you a good night and maybe when I'm married we can go out the four of us"

 Blaise smiled "It would be really nice. I'm sure Ginny will need all the support she can get and if Hermione stands by her all the other will follow her lead. Good night Draco and I'll let you know what Ginny says"

AN: Thanks for reading.


	9. 9

AN: as i said before i'm on holiday but i haven't forgotten this fiction and i'm still writing it, anyway here is another chapter i hope you enjoy it and have a happy easter.

9.

The days passed quickly and finally Hermione's birthday came along. She was so nervous and scared that she was pacing the common room debating whether to miss breakfast when her very good looking boyfriend got out of his room.

He smiled at her "Hermione happy birthday."  And after kissing her tenderly asked "Are you ok? You look very nervous." She eyed him for a while "Draco today I'm going to receive your petition and after that my best friends will know that we will get married. I'm a wreck. I couldn't sleep at all. What if they decide to hurt you?"

Draco was very touched by her concern "Hermione I believe that they at least will try to hex me but that is expected. And I want to apologise in advance for any bad comment I will make about you. Believe me when I say that I'm just pretending."

Hermione sighed "That's just perfect. My friends will burn me at the stake and you will insult me. Can my day get any worse?" he took her in his arms "Hermione, everything will be fine I promise you. And to make you feeling better I want to tell you that I've got a surprise for you tonight. When you finish your lesson please come back here and change your clothes. After that come in the common room. Ok?" she nodded "I suppose you won't tell me anything else about tonight" he smirked "No it's a surprise" she smiled and after getting another kiss she left for the Great Hall.

On her arrival she went to sit between Ron and Harry who have been waving at her since she entered the hall "Hermione happy birthday! We are the first, aren't we?" she smiled at them and she knew she couldn't say that her boyfriend was the first "Of course you are. It's a tradition for you to be the first annoying git to remind me that I'm a year older." 

Her two friends were grinning "Come on Hermione, you know that you love us" she gave them a quick kiss on their cheeks and nodded. "Yes I love you so much guys" she was starting to be emotional so she cleared her throat and she started eating.

And then the owls started to fly in the Hall. Three letters were dropped on Hermione's lap. The golden trio eyed them nervously. She took the first, she opened and after scanning quickly the content she laughed "Guys I received a petition from Fudge's son. If the father is something to judge on I'm scared to think about the son."

Harry said "You aren't going to accept him. Are you?" she smiled "No, I rather marry Snape" the other two shuddered at the thought. She carefully opened the second letter "This is an offer from Marcus Flint" Harry and Ron's expressions darkened "That bloody git. He is a full fledged Death Eater, you aren't going to marry him either." She sighed "No, I'm not even slightly thinking about it." and then after a deep breath she opened the other one knowing full well which name she would find written.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_ Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy has petitioned you on behalf of her son Mr. Draco Fabius Malfoy. _

_Regards,_

The Ministry of Magic 

P.S.: we would like to remind you that you have two weeks to accept a proposal. If you will not accept any petitions you will be oblivated and you will be taken back to the muggle world.

She felt butterflies in her stomach, she was really going to marry Draco Malfoy. She still hadn't sorted out her feelings for him. All the days since their first, well technically second kiss, they had stayed up late at night and tried to know each other a bit more but she still had so many things to ask and to forgive and forget.

Her best friends then asked "So who is the third one?" she was very nervous "It's Draco Malfoy" the two wizards shouted "What?" she tried to calm them "Guys please don't make a scene here. Everyone is looking at us." Harry was the first to talk "You obviously aren't going to accept him either"

Hermione fidgeted with the letter "I don't know Harry. Maybe I should. I mean I could get information about the Dark Side. Beside we all know that he wouldn't dare to hurt me. They need the good publicity and they cannot afford a scandal." 

Harry's voice was very cold "You aren't going to marry Malfoy. I would rather kill him than seeing him touching you." Ron agreed "Yeah it would be as bad as if Ginny would be dating someone like Zambini" 

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and paled. Then Ginny replied "Why? What's so bad about Zambini? Do you know him personally Ron?" the red head wizard looked angry "Come on Ginny. He is a Slytherin. Nothing good can come out of that lot." She looked at him coldly "It's like saying that the Weasleys aren't good wizards because they are poor. Aren't you aware that you are being prejudiced?" 

Ron then shouted "Ginny Weasley don't you dare say such stupid things. He is bad and the discussion is over" by now the Great Hall was watching the drama unfolding at the Gryffindor table. "I believe that's not over Ron. You can't insult my boyfriend and pretend that everything is fine."

Hermione paled even more and Ginny was shocked about her admission "What did you say?" shouted Ron "Did you just say that Zambini is your boyfriend?" At that moment the dark haired Slytherin wizard approached the table with Malfoy. He put a hand on Ginny's shoulder and said "I believe you heard her correctly Weasley. I'm her boyfriend and we love each other. I wish we could have told you in a different moment. I hope that you will give me a chance to prove you that I really care about your sister and that I would never think of hurting her"

Ron was too angry to listen "No Weasley will consort with Slytherins. Ginny you break this bloody relationship right now or I won't consider you my sister anymore." These words chilled everyone to the bones because he seemed very convinced. 

Ginny was crying softly "I'm sorry Ron but I believe you are wrong. I won't break up with Blaise but I hope that you will reconsider" Ron looked at her very coldly and stood up from the table "You made your choice and I made mine" and with that last sentence he left.

At that moment the attention shifted to Draco. Harry was angry "Malfoy what are you doing here? Supporting your sidekick? Or are you here to taunt Hermione?" Draco looked at him very coldly "I'm here to see my future wife and I believe that this is none of your business."

Harry shoot out from his chair and faced Draco "I would suggest you to leave while you still can. Hermione won't be your wife and if you dare touching her I will challenge you to a duel." Draco stared at him coldly "Potter I would be more than happier to have a duel with you but why don't we ask Granger." all the eyes turned their attention to Hermione.

At the Professors' table Minerva made a move to go and disperse the people but she was stopped by a very grave looking Headmaster "Minerva, I believe that they need to sort this thing out between them. If we stop them now they will take the matter somewhere else and we may not be able to intervene in that case" Severus was smirking "I bet 2 galleons on Malfoy" Minerva looked at him shocked "Severus. How could you joke like this? These children have feelings!" 

Severus sneered at her "Minerva I'm not in the mood for your sermons, now that I'm a teacher I'm happy to tell you to shut up" Albus tried to calm them "Silence, both of you. I can't hear what they are saying" and the professors turned their attention back to the Gryffindor table.

Hermione had to answer Draco's question but what could she say? She sighed "Harry please calm down. There isn't going to be a duel. And regarding your question Malfoy I will consider your proposal along with the others."

The two wizards still weren't moving, Hermione managed to get between them and after a quick look at Draco, she took Harry's arm "Harry it's time to go to our lesson. See you later Malfoy."

Draco stood rooted there watching his woman leaving with Potter and when they arrived at the exit, Potter turned to look at him with a smug expression. Draco was enraged, Potter may have won this battle but he would win the war.

Draco heard Ginny crying softly and he looked at her "Ginny can me and Blaise escort you to your next lesson?" she raised her soft brown eyes and tried unsuccessfully to smile but she managed to nod. He smiled at her "Please call me Draco. After all, you are dating one of my closest friends" 

The Hall was so shocked to see a Malfoy being friendly with a Weasley. Ginny took the hand that Draco was offering her and she exited the Hall between the two Slytherins. When they were out of hear shot, Draco spoke to Ginny softly "Don't worry Ginny. Your brother is very instinctive and he doesn't think before talking. But he will come around. I'm sure he loves you. In the meantime if you need anything you can count on Hermione and me." 

She was surprised by Malfoy's charm "Thank you Draco. I don't know if Ron will forgive me but I believe today I acquired a new friend" He nodded and after smiling at Blaise he left for his lesson.

Blaise hugged Ginny tightly "Ginny I love you and I can assure that you will never regret your decision." She smiled weakly at him "I love you too and as long as we are together I will be strong." 

Albus stopped Severus before he was getting to his class "Severus, can I ask you some information about Mr Zambini?" Severus nodded "Is he on the Dark Side? Or can we count him as one of our own?" 

Severus replied "I believe that young Zambini is not a dark wizard, he wants to be an Auror. But I thought that we would need more spies in the Death Eater organisation. So I thought that maybe I could convince him to take the Dark Mark and spy" Albus sighed "He won't accept and now that his relationship with Miss Weasley is out in the open …"

Severus thought it for a bit and then he said "I think that we could turn that to our advantage. Miss Weasley after all has a strong connection with the Dark Lord. And in some occasion Voldemort has talked almost fondly of her. Beside she is a pureblood it would be easy to make everyone believe that she has switched sides. A rift in the family has already started." 

Albus sighed again "But can we ask these sacrifices from them?" Severus replied frostily "In love and war everything is consented. Now if you would excuse me I have class. Think it over Albus and let me know."

AN: thanks for reading.


	10. 10

10.

While they were walking to the lesson, Harry asked "Hermione are you really considering Malfoy?" she smiled weakly "I don't know. I'll go and talk to the Headmaster later and see what he thinks" Harry nodded "I believe he will find a suitable candidate for you. He must find it."

Hermione was upset, things weren't going in the right direction "Harry I want you to promise that if I have to marry Malfoy you won't do anything foolish" he looked at her surprised "Why shouldn't I challenge him? Hermione you know what I feel for you. Do you really think that I would let you in his hands?" she sighed "Harry, he has changed a bit. In the last year and a half he never bothered us."

Harry was getting angry again "If I didn't know better I would think that you fancy the ferret" she shook her head vehemently "No Harry I couldn't really like him. Come on, he has been the bane of our existences since we started Hogwarts" Harry relaxed and smiling added "So tonight we wait for you in the Gryffindor common room at around nine."

Hermione stopped abruptly "Why?" Harry looked at her strangely "Hermione today is your birthday we will have a party" she turned her head toward the window and without looking at him said "Harry tomorrow we have school why don't we postpone to this Saturday? I wouldn't like to loose precious hours for my studies and my sleep."

Harry was surprised and observed her carefully but she wasn't meeting his eyes "Are you sure about it Hermione?" she then looked at him and smiling sadly said "I'm not in the mood for a party after receiving these proposals. I'm sorry Harry and beside after what's happened between Ginny and Ron I think we should try to sort out that first." He nodded "I don't really know what to think about it" 

"I agree with Ginny. Ron can't really boss her around. She is grown up enough to make her own choice. And Blaise seems a good guy" Harry glanced at her "You knew it" she nodded "And I promised her that I will stand by her. She has the right to choose her man." 

Harry nodded "I believe it too but still … a Slytherin. I thought that after the accident of the diary she has stopped putting herself in this kind of danger."

It was now Hermione turn to get angry "Harry, are you comparing Blaise with Voldemort? I can't believe you." the discussion was cut short by their arrival at the classroom. But Hermione didn't speak to Harry for the entire lesson and she was worried that Ron hadn't shown up.

It was almost time to meet Draco back at their common room and Hermione was rushing in order to avoid anyone stopping her and wishing her happy birthday. She had enough of telling them why the party was postponed. It was a blatant lie but the thing she wanted most was to spend that night with Draco. She sighed, just his name caused her stomach to be filled with butterflies. 

She was walking pass a window when a flash of red got her attention. She stopped and watching outside she saw Ron sitting near the lake. She checked her watch and she knew that she was going to be a bit late but she had to see if Ron was fine. He was like a brother to her so even though she may have Draco angry with her, she had to go and see Ron.

When she got near him she spoke "Hey, I've been worried about you all day. Where have you been?" he didn't turn to watch her "I stayed here. I was thinking" she sat near him "About Ginny?" he nodded "Yeah about my little sister and about you."

She was surprised "About me?" he still didn't look at her "Do you think I didn't notice the way you look at him when you think nobody is watching you?" Hermione knew perfectly well whom he was talking about "Who?" he snorted "The one and only Draco Malfoy. I have been observing you and you have this glow when he is around. Don't worry, dear Harry, hasn't got a clue. Just tell me something Hermione, why?"

Hermione thought about it a bit "He acts differently when we are alone. Somehow Malfoy and me connected, in a strange way. We are enemies but at the same time I guess we became aware of each other knowledge and worth. I kind of find him attractive as well" and blushing she fell silent.

Ron still wasn't looking at her and then he said "Hermione, many times we want to see in other people things that are not there. Malfoy hates us, he feels that blood is more important than personality. When I look at you I see a beautiful witch, smart and funny, loyal and kind. I don't think he sees these things in you. He wants to make us miserable and he knows that you are the easy target. He knows how much Harry and me love you and that hurting you is going to hurt us all. Hermione, I'm saying this because I care." 

She sighed "Ron I know that you and Harry care but please have faith in me. I will be fine with him. And please don't tell Harry yet. He will need time to understand. Ron are you mad at me?" he finally looked at her, his blue eyes were sad "A bit. I feel betrayed by you and by my sister. She chose him over me. And you are in love with one of my worst enemies. How should I feel?" he stood up and angrily walked away.

After few moments she looked at the time and started to run to get to her quarters. She arrived in her common room breathless and there was no sign of Draco. She was sad and angry with her best friends but she didn't have time to sulk over it. Draco was preparing something special for her and she made her way to her room. 

When she opened the door she wasn't expecting what she saw. A beautiful silver dress was sprawled on her bed. Matching silver shoes where there too. The dress was full length with a v-neck but it wasn't too much revealing. She touched it and it was pure silk, she mused, Draco had very good taste.

After a very quick shower and a spell to fix her hairs, she put on the beautiful dress and the shoes and entered again the common room. Draco was there, wearing a black suit and a grey silky shirt. He smiled at her "You look stunning in this dress, Hermione" she blushed "but I think that something is missing" she was surprised when he put in her hand a box. "Happy birthday"

She opened the gift with shaky hands, inside there was a necklace, earrings and a bracelet all made of diamonds. "Draco I can't accept them, it's too much" he smiled at her "Nothing is too much for my girlfriend" he took the necklace out of the box and he clapped it around her neck. She then put on the bracelet and the earrings. 

Draco took their two coats, he helped Hermione to wear hers and then put on his. She was very curious "Draco where are we going?" he grinned at her "Take my hand and you will know it" she took his hand and she watched him touching a little snitch. She felt a little pang and when she opened her eyes again she found herself in front of a muggle theatre. 

Hermione turned to watch Draco "Are we going to see a ballet?" he smiled at her "No, tonight they are showing Madame Butterfly. And after it, I've got a reservation for a nice meal for two in an Italian restaurant." She felt so happy "How did you do it?" he smirked "Albus and Ginny helped out quite a lot" she was moved by his effort.

"Thank you Draco" said a very emotional Hermione "This is one of the most beautiful birthday I have ever had" he took her hand in his and they entered the theatre.

The opera was amazing and the couple enjoyed it greatly, they were still talking about it during the dinner "It's very sad that he lied to her." Hermione said "She really believed him when he told her that he loved her." Draco replied "He was very charming and she was very young. There wasn't any reason for her not to believe him" she sighed "I know, this is the second time that I watch it and I still hope that at the end he would be back for her."

Draco said "I never thought that you were a romantic Hermione" she smirked at him "I'm not very much a romantic but I still like happy endings." It was approaching the end of the meal and the time to go back to Hogwarts when Hermione noticed that Draco was getting nervous. "Draco is anything wrong?"

He looked at her and after clearing his voice he kneeled in front of her. Luckily they were in a secluded part of the restaurant so few people could see the scene unfolding.

He took her hand in his and after clearing his voice again said "Hermione Granger, I think you are a very beautiful and intelligent witch. I know that you don't have a choice but I'm here now kneeling in front of you because I believe that you still deserve a proposal. I want to make you happy and I promise to protect you till death do as a part. Will you marry me?"

Hermione was shocked, this handsome wizard was there in front of her asking her to marrying him even though he didn't have to, because she would have to sign that petition anyway. He had created this fantastic evening in order to propose to her and now she didn't know what to say. He didn't speak about love. Well love wasn't an issue now, was it? She was surprised that she felt a pang of disappointment that he didn't say anything of that sort.

She smiled at him between tears "Yes, I will marry you Draco Malfoy" he then took out of his pocket another little box. He opened and he took out a beautiful engagement ring simple but classy. He put it on her finger and then went back to sit at his place. 

"Draco I have to thank you for everything. You have been really good to me and I must admit that I wasn't expecting it. I want to tell you that I'm sorry for having been narrow-minded and for not having given you a chance before. I want you to know that all you did tonight was wonderful and I will remember it forever."

He smiled at her "I'm happy you liked it, it took me ages to organise it and then considering my ignorance on muggle things I had to ask help even from Snape. And believe me it wasn't funny how the old bat was smirking at me when I asked him to get me two tickets for the theatre." 

She giggled "I would have liked to be there to witness it" he chuckled as well "It's better you didn't see me getting so embarrassed." She smiled at him "Perhaps, I'm just happy to know that now our Professor will tease you at any opportunity." He glared at her "Are you sure that you and Snape are not related? Both of you can be very nasty." She giggled again.

When they came back to their common room both students were in a fantastic mood. They spent half an hour snogging on their couch and they reluctantly left after glancing at the clock which was pointing to 'Time to Sleep'.

Hermione was surprised that she didn't think once about Harry and Ron. It had been a dream night. Draco had been a very charming man tonight but she couldn't quite suppress the thought that was nagging at her. He didn't speak about love, he said that he liked her but she thought that for a marriage to work there should be more than liking. 

Draco in the other room fell asleep thinking about a beautiful witch in a silver dress that had charmed her way in his heart. He didn't think he loved her but he definitely liked her a lot. He was starting to accept his fate. She was going to be his wife so he had to try to make the best of it.

AN: Thanks for reading. 


	11. 11

AN: Thanks to all that still stick to the story, I plan to finish at chapter 17 so only six to go!

Babmidnight: thanks for asking about the ring, I guess I didn't really describe it and I promise you that I will go back to chapter 10 and add the description. I'll let you know how it is.

Bladefanatic: I like my Malfoy too, I don't know how much in character he is but I would imagine him to be strong minded and temperamental. 

Ceepy Susie: I have to say that you are right, I didn't do by purpose but it does remind a bit that movie. Anyway, originality is hard to achieve, I guess there is too much out there to be the first to think about it.

Elven warrior: I think that love is an issue, lol. I think that Hermione was a bit saddened by his proposal but there is more to come about love, so watch out for it.

Panther eyes: I agree with you, without love is bit empty but I promise you that it will get better. Beside I couldn't really have him say that he loves her, he still doesn't know what love means… but he will learn soon.

Natyslacks: hello, I'm happy you are still around. Thanks for reviewing.

11.

The next day Hermione woke up refreshed. The night before came rushing in her mind and she was grinning. Draco and his proposal had really surprised her. Who would have thought that a Malfoy could be nice?

She dressed up in her uniform and exited her bedroom humming the Italian song heard at the restaurant while he was proposing. 

Stai con me o senza me, 

stai con me 

(stay with me or without me, 

stay with me)

At the end of the evening they had approached the waiter and asked him for the name of the song and the singer. The waiter who had been informed about the proposal had then given Hermione a copy of the CD and told her that it was from the restaurant with greetings for their marriage.

Draco had smiled and said "So now we have even our song." She had grinned at him "Draco, I didn't know that you were romantic" and he snorted "A Malfoy is never romantic, but in the book I read, they say that women likes this kind of things" Hermione then had smiled wickedly "Which book, Draco?"

He blushed "Granger mind your own business" she started laughing "But you are my business Malfoy." He glared at her "I just thought that I could read something on marriage just because a Malfoy have to be the best in all areas." And with a smirk he continued "You will see Hermione that I'm outstanding in everything" leering a bit at her.

Hermione had slapped him on the shoulder "Oh really Draco! You are impossible" he was grinning "And you are embarrassed. So much for a brave Gryffindor." It was her turn to glare "And you are not so subtle for a Slytherin." After that they looked at each other and started laughing again. They knew that it was funny to banter like that and they could only enjoy it so much with each other.

She was interrupted in her memories by two strong arms encircling her from behind. Draco whispered "Good morning Mrs. Malfoy" she giggled "I'm still a Granger. And good morning to you too Mr. Malfoy." She turned in his arm and was now facing a very handsome Draco in his Slytherin uniform. "Ready to go to breakfast?" he kissed her slightly and then said "Hermione were is your ring?"

Hermione looked down at her hand "Well Draco I figured out that I'll wait to wear it until I sign your petition. I wouldn't know how to explain it to Harry and Ron." He looked mildly annoyed "Who cares what that two think? You accepted my proposal and that's it." She disentangled from him and sadly said "Draco we can't be seen around like this. Please try to understand." 

He looked at her coldly "It's always about you, your friends and your priorities. When will I be first in your list?" and he started to leave for breakfast. He was stopped by Hermione's words "Draco I'm doing it for you too. How would it look like if someone saw a Death Eater being nice with a muggle-born? Please, Draco it's the best solution for both."

He was angry but she was right. He sighed "Hum, I guess you are right. Let's go to eat now and we'll talk about it later" She approached him and took his chin in her hand. When their eyes met, she was smiling softly at him "Give me a kiss and tell me that you are not angry Draco." 

He remained silent for a while, with his eyes locked in hers "I'm not angry with you. I'm sorry I guess I'm still not used to be nice for a very long span of time." She was grinning "I hope you will learn soon" he smiled at her and after kissing her, said "I'm doing my best Hermione but you'll have to be patient."

After that, they went to breakfast. Hermione sat between her two friends which today looked even grumpier than yesterday "Guys come on, you look so sullen. Harry let's forget about yesterday fight and Ron please stop being so stubborn about Ginny" the two guys looked at her very strangely and then Harry asked "Where were you yesterday night, Hermione?" she started to feel a knot in her stomach "In my private quarters, why?" 

It was now Ron's turn to talk "We checked in the Marauder Map and you weren't there and neither was Malfoy" she paled but quickly replied "Don't you know it?" feigning surprise "I asked Dumbledore to put an un-tracking spell on my room so that nobody could spy on me. And probably he did it for Malfoy too." The two seemed dubious "Why would you want that?" she frowned a bit "Well yesterday I was upset for everything that happened and I wanted some privacy." They relaxed a bit and after a while they were talking friendly again.

Draco, on the other side of the room, had noticed Hermione tensing and relaxing again after a while. He was curious to know what's happened then the owl started to arrive and the black Malfoy owl deposited a thick envelop on his lap. His mother had some message for him and it seemed a serious one.

Hermione noticed what was happening and when she saw him leaving, she told her friends that she had forgotten a book and run back to the common room to see what was happening. She found him sitting on the sofa, reading a very long letter. "Who's it from?" he looked at her and after she sat near him, he said "It's from my mother." He then smirked "Apparently she desperately wants me to marry you and she is instructing me on how to make you falling madly in love with me."

She was shocked "Are you serious? Who does she think I am? I'm not so stupid to fall for this silly plot!" he smirked "Well my mother is well known for not being very smart. I'm sure her, Crabbe and Goyle were sorted in Slytherin because the Sorting Hat didn't know what to do with them." She laughed "You don't seem fond of your mother." She noticed that he didn't reply and when she looked at him, his eyes were unreadable. "You can care for someone if this person returns your feelings. She has never cared so why should I?" But she saw behind his pretence that it had hurt him.

"Draco, I care for you." he looked surprised but pleased "I care for you too, Hermione" she smiled and then he said "After lesson let's go to talk to Albus and see how he advises us on this. Shall we meet in his office later?" she agreed and after kissing him, she left for her classes. While walking along the corridors she asked herself if she could ever get tired of kissing him. She laughed, no, she didn't think she would. She was a bit surprised but happy that maybe the future wasn't as bad as she had thought.

When she finished her classes she run to the Headmaster's office and she found Draco already sitting and chatting calmly with the old and wise wizard. 

Albus looked at Hermione "Miss Granger, how are you? I hope you enjoyed yesterday evening." She smiled "I'm fine thanks and I had really a great time in London." He smiled back at her and then he became serious " I talked to Draco and he me about his mother's plan. As I see it, we have just one option. Draco has to pretend to court you and you have to fall for his act. I can't find another solution."

Hermione was surprised "But Headmaster, do you really think that my friends would believe my sudden attraction for him? I mean we apparently hate each other so much. I would look very stupid if I don't see behind his act." Draco was smirking "Hermione, some of your friends already think that you like me. Beside, how could you not fall for my charm?" she snorted "I think you forgot your charm at your Manor, my dear Draco, because I have never noticed it." 

Draco was starting to be annoyed but then he had another idea, he put his hand on hers and smiled softly. He caressed her hand and he saw her eyes getting dazed. Smirking again he said "I didn't understand what you were saying Hermione" she suddenly looked at him and blushed. He had won this round and he was smiling knowingly.

Albus had followed the exchange and then he cleared his throat "I believe that it could be credible" the couple looked at each other realising what had happened and they both blushed. Hermione sighed "So the plan is that I fall for Draco and I accept his proposal for love and my friends can't stop me because I'm really set on this." 

Draco smirked "I can't wait to see Potter defeated" Hermione glared at him "I'm not a prize Draco and I don't like your antagonism with Harry. You are both on the same side and I would like for you two to be friends one day. I care about both of you and I don't want to be forced to choose." He looked at her coldly "Would you choose him over me?" 

She didn't reply. Her affection for the two men was very different but strong. She was still fighting with herself about her feelings for Draco and on the other side, Harry was a certainty. She wasn't able to look at him and she raised her eyes when she heard him walking away. She stood up too "I'm sorry Headmaster but I need to go and talk to him." Albus watched the young witch leaving his office very confused and upset. He was surprised that Draco, the cold young man, had showed today a softer side.

Albus saw how hurt was Draco and he was saddened that the two couldn't find a way to overcome their pride and their difference because it was obvious that they were in love.

AN: Thanks for reading, sorry but Draco confession has shifted a bit in the story, apparently he still doesn't want to tell me and Hermione what's happened that summer but I think it's about Pansy… in chapter 13 we will know more


	12. 12

12.

Hermione run at top speed and finally got hold of his arm "Draco, stop please. We need to talk" He turned his head "Take your filthy hands away from me." Hermione was shocked by his rude words but then she heard some Slytherins sniggering and she understood that he didn't say that phrase because he thought it.

She then said, loud enough for the watchers to hear "Malfoy, we need to talk about Head duties and I don't give a damn if you don't have time. Let's go to our private quarters or I will inform the Headmaster that you don't want to collaborate." He sighed "Fine, I'm coming with you but never, and I repeat never order me to do something again."

When they arrived at their quarters Hermione was the first to talk "I'm sorry Draco. With my silence I didn't mean that I would choose Harry over you." he looked at her angrily "I'm tired of your apologies. First you say something that offends me and then you think that with a simple sorry everything will be back to normal. I have news for you Granger I got enough. From tomorrow I will court you and you will show that you like me but that's it." 

She looked at him sadly, she couldn't talk to him about the prophecy. They were all bound to protect Harry and to sacrifice anything for his safety. But how could Draco understand her thoughts if she couldn't freely express them? She knew in that moment that there wasn't anything she could do. She sighed "Are we still a couple?"

He was hurt, she didn't try to offer him anything more than a poor excuse. He was giving her the Malfoy's name and fortune. He was protecting her and risking his life for the good side and still, Harry bloody Potter was first in her heart. "No, we are not a couple anymore. I can't care for a person that doesn't care for me the same way."

She got angry "What do you expect Draco? You were awful with me for six years and then one day out of the blue, they tell me that you are on our side and that I have to marry you. You can't pretend that for a few weeks of happiness I would choose you over Harry. And it isn't because I love him more but because he is my family! Don't you see? I'm alone and he is like a brother to me."

She then started to leave for the library but he stopped her "Hermione, maybe this thing got too much out of hand. I don't like that you prefer Potter to me but I'm not stupid and I understand now that he is your family. I shouldn't have been so mean. I would be honoured if you still want to be my girlfriend."

Hermione was now crying "Why did you change so abruptly your mind?" he sighed again "I think that it is time that I tell you about what's happened the summer I turned a spy but it's not the right moment now. Let's calm down a bit before facing this discussion. We are going to meet here after dinner and then I will tell you. It is about family, choices and love. It's about Pansy."

Draco was surprised that he had decided to tell her about Pansy and the fifth year but now it was too late to stop. She looked at him and said "Pansy didn't come back in our sixth year, they said that she got by mistake the Dementor's kiss but I suspected that something was wrong."

He kissed her softly on her lips "Later Hermione, now I want to go and talk to Blaise." She nodded and slyly said "Regarding your question, my answer is yes. I would like to be your girlfriend but please don't dump me every time we have a fight or it will be a very long marriage" He smiled at her and then left for the dungeons.

__

Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office…

Severus took his seat in front of Albus. The older wizard told the younger one about the fight of Draco and Hermione. Severus smirked "That went very well and Narcissa's idea is absolutely brilliant." Albus said "Sarcasm won't help in this situation. I'm starting to believe that it may have been a mistake to put them together. We could be still in time to find another husband."

Severus tried to reassure him "Don't worry Albus. For as much as I hate to admit it, I'm sure that they will both benefit from this relationship. They will be a good couple. They can equilibrate and help each other." Albus sighed "I hope you are right. I really hope" Severus then said "Now, back to Mr. Zambini's issue. I had a long talk with him and it was very difficult for the young man to listen my proposal and my reasons for this offer."

Now Albus was very alert "Did he accept?" Severus smirked "As every good Slytherin he asked a few days to think it over. He wants to talk about it with Miss Weasley and then, they will let us know. I'm convinced that he would risk his life but he seems very concerned for his fiancée." 

Albus was very serious now "I can understand him. Virginia has been into trouble since she came to Hogwarts and she has never fully recovered after her relationship with Tom Riddle in her second year. Whoever meets Voldemort from then on, he is in some way always linked to him. On the other hand, her family will know that she is acting and they won't ostracise her." 

Severus was very grave when he added "I'm not concerned about her family Albus. The Dark Lord must be our concern. Sometimes, he has asked about her and he may have a plan for Miss Weasley. I can't risk to read his mind because I would be in danger." Albus looked at his old friend "Severus don't do anything that can compromise your position within the circle of Death Eaters."

Severus stood up angrily "You don't need to remind me that and now I need to go and grade some papers. See you later Albus." The old wizard said "I'm sorry if I offended you Severus. I'm just concerned about you." The potion master nodded and then left the room without a word.

On the way to his Potion classroom he met Draco, the blonde wizard smirked at his favourite teacher "Hello Severus, coming from a good chat with Albus?" Severus snorted "I swear that sometimes I could hex him into oblivion but I understand that he does everything because he cares." Draco nodded and then smiled when Severus asked "And how is the happy couple getting along? I believe there are some troubles between you two"

Draco became very serious "The worst has passed. Tonight I will talk with her about Pansy." He then hesitated "Do you think I should?" Severus looked the young wizard straight in his eyes "I believe that sooner or later she should know but it depends how much you think she cares for you. Some of the details may not be of her liking and you are risking to alienate her if your bond is not strong enough." Draco nodded "I think that I need to trust and to be sincere with her. If she won't understand then any kind of future together won't have any sense."

The two wizards arrived in front of the entrance of the Slytherin's common room where Draco entered and Severus left him to go to his classroom.

The common room was deserted except for Blaise, who was watching the fire in the fireplace with a faraway look on his face. Draco sat near Blaise "Hey mate, is everything all right?" Blaise didn't look at Draco but said "I'm thinking about an offer from Professor Snape and how to talk with Ginny about it."

Draco went rigid. That was not good. Severus' offer could only be of one kind. "Did he ask you to spy?" Blaise nodded. And then Draco went on "And you are scared that if you accept Ginny will leave you." Blaise shook his head "If it was that easy. No, they want Ginny to join me in the spying." 

They remained silent for a while. "What are you going to do?" asked Draco and Blaise finally looked at his friend "What is your advice? Do you need help?" Draco pondered very well his answer "Blaise, I won't hide from you that to be a Death Eater and a spy it's not easy and you will have to do things that you despise. And more than that you will keep the guilt with you forever. There is no forgiveness for a bad action even if you do it for a good cause."

Blaise smiled "You have grown up." Draco smiled back "It was time that you noticed it." Blaise then said "Thank you Draco. I really needed a sincere assessment of the situation. Plus I think that if I join the Death Eaters I can kiss goodbye my chances to be an Auror." Draco nodded "And remember that if Ginny doesn't accept, you may have to break up. I probably wouldn't do it if I was you." Blaise looked grave "I think that you would do exactly what it is needed. Even if we are not in Gryffindor doesn't mean that we aren't brave or loyal."

"You know me too well, Blaise. I would do it, even if it would cause me to loose Hermione." Draco added seriously. Blaise then stood up "Ok, time to go and speak with Ginny. I will keep you informed."

Draco was left alone, he sighed and then stood up. It was time to face his fiancée and his fears.

AN: Thanks for reading.


	13. 13

AN: thanks to all who are reading my story and thanks mostly to the one who are correcting my little mistakes. I have to apologise for writing Zambini instead of Zabini and I was wrong in writing that Ginny met Tom in her second year, it was her first year. So thanks to everyone who helps me to make it better.

13.

Hermione was wandering in the castle without really looking where she was going. When she turned an angle she bumped on Harry. He smiled at her "I was looking for you" and then he added "I heard that Malfoy insulted you."

She smiled at him "Yes, but don't worry. I'm not upset about it. After all this years I'm immune to his offences." 

He looked at her sceptically "Are you sure? You know that you can talk with me about anything." 

She thought a bit about his words and then she said "Harry promise me that you won't get angry with me." 

He nodded and she went on "Well, there is something that I have to tell you and it's about Draco. I, hum, I'm seriously thinking about his marriage proposal." 

Harry was shocked "Hermione I hope you aren't serious. Tell me that I haven't heard you right." 

Hermione paled at his plea but she decided that it was time to start fooling her friends about her marriage. "Harry, I'm so sorry. He is different when we are alone. He wants to marry me because he likes me."

Harry laughed "Please Hermione I don't believe a word of what you are saying. Tell me what's going on."

Hermione lowered her head and some tears fell on the ground "I'm sorry Harry. When I received his petition I was shocked but then I started to think about it and it didn't sound that bad. Do you remember that you couldn't find me the night of my birthday? Well I spent it with him and I had a great time."

Harry remained silent for a while. Too many things were passing through his mind. Hermione was starting to worry and she took his hand in hers "Please Harry, say something."

He took away his hand and tried to contain his anger and jealousy "You lied to me about your birthday's night and about your feelings." 

She was getting desperate for his forgiveness "Harry, you told me that you loved me. How could I tell you that I was falling for him?"

He looked at her with disdain "You were sad that night because of him. The person you were desperate to impress was he. And I, as a stupid, kissed you while you were pining for Draco Malfoy!"

She nodded "Yes Harry, he asked for a chance. At the beginning I didn't accept his offer but then I realised that everyone deserves a chance. Today we had a little disagreement but nothing really important. He is not that bad Harry, you should give him a chance too." 

Harry moved away from her "Hermione I need time to absorb what you said. I'll talk to you another time" and he left for the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione was left alone with her thoughts. On one side, there was Draco the boy she has grown to like and on the other, Harry the boy she has sworn to protect and to be loyal to. She was so distressed because Harry hadn't taken the news well and she was scared that he would do something to Draco.

She decided to visit her mentor, the man she would trust with her life, Severus Snape. He surely would help to keep Harry away from Draco.

Near the lake…

Blaise was walking with Ginny around the lake, when he spotted a bench which was overlooking both the lake and the forest, he took her there. He was scared of Ginny's reaction to his offer. He was very nervous and he didn't know how to start the conversation.

Ginny was aware that something was wrong with her boyfriend, she could feel his tension and when the silence became too much she blurted out "Do you want to break up with me?"

Blaise was shocked "Why should I do such a thing?" 

She smiled feeling better "I don't know Blaise. You took me out here and I can feel your nervousness so I thought that something was wrong."

He smiled at his smart girlfriend "Something is wrong but it's not this. Ginny, I received a proposition from Severus Snape. There is no easy way to say this, so I will just explain you everything and then we can talk about it." She nodded and he went on "He wants us to become spies for the Order. He wants us to infiltrate the Death Eaters' ranks. I know that it's a very dangerous task but I want to do it. But if you don't want, you shouldn't do it."

Ginny's mind was swirling with thousands of thoughts, to spy and to see Tom. She sighed, how she had missed him! He was evil but the time they spent together when she was younger had been a dream. He looked so handsome and he had been a good talk. She wanted to see him again, no, she needed to see him again. She put on a brave mask, Blaise shouldn't know the reason of her decision.

"Will my family know that I will be a spy?" she asked and Blaise nodded "then there isn't anything to discuss, I'm going to do it and with you at my side everything will be all right."

Blaise eyed his girlfriend. He had known of her adventure in her first year with The Dark Lord and sometimes he thought that when she was telling him of that times she had a strange look in her eyes. Longing. Did she still have feelings for the Dark Lord? Was her acceptance only an excuse to see him again? Blaise shook his head in the attempt to get rid off these thoughts.

He smiled at her "Then I will tell Severus that we accept." She was pale but resolute when she nodded again her consent.

Heads common room…

After her talk with Severus and the meal in the Great Hall, Hermione was going back to her quarters. She had been reassured when Severus promised to keep his eyes well open in order to avoid Draco and Harry's confrontation.

And now, she was very curious about Draco's confession because she couldn't really imagine what had happened to both Pansy and Draco to make him switch sides.

Draco was pacing the common room. He was very nervous and he didn't know whether it was too early in their relationship for the kind of things he was going to tell her.

She entered the common room almost holding her breath. When she saw him, he stopped pacing and nervously he passed a hand in his hairs. She smiled at him and after kissing him softly, she took his hand and led him to seat on the sofa.

He was trying to think how to start and when he looked at her beautiful eyes full of warmth he started speaking. "Hermione what I'm going to tell you may change our relationship forever and at the moment I don't know if it will be for the best or for the worst."

She was starting to get nervous as well. "Draco, just tell me what's happened and I'm sure that no matter what, we are going to be fine."

He smiled at her optimistic thinking. "Hermione as you know I have never been a nice person. By the beginning of my fifth year I started to be even nastier than usual. The only person I allowed closer to me was Pansy. Contrary to everyone's belief, she wasn't in love with me. She was my best friend, I loved her like a sister. At least, now I know that it was love, at that time I was too young and too close minded to see it."

Hermione was very alert. She was listening carefully.

He went on "At the end of the fifth year, you, Potter and some others managed to send my father to Azkaban. I was angry with you all. I already hated the world and so I decided that I wanted to join the Death Eaters. The Dark Lord was very pleased with me. I was the more willing to kill and rape muggles. I didn't care about anything I just wanted to see people suffer."

She was surprised by his admission and maybe a bit sick to hear which kind of things the Death Eaters did.

He took a long breath and then started again "During the holiday, I used to write to Pansy every day and we used to see each other once a week. She was going out with a guy but she never told me his name or who he was. I assumed he was some pureblood wizard but I was wrong. She was seeing a muggle guy."

Hermione was shocked, she couldn't believe it. "Pansy was involved with a muggle?"

He nodded "Yes, if she had told me, I may have prevented what happened but she kept quiet about him and then, one night at a dark revel they brought her. Her parents had discovered her with the muggle, they had killed him and taken her to the Dark Lord for her punishment."

Hermione paled, she was thinking about how cruel they had been.

"We were in the circle with her in the middle, I knew what was going to happen and I was stepping forward to defend her. In that moment I didn't care about loyalty or anything I wanted to save my best friend. But she shook her head, she looked at me and I understood."

Hermione was seeing tears in his eyes, Draco Malfoy was crying in front of her. "What's happened then?"

He took again a calming breath. "She stood up and she faced the Dark Lord. What she said is still etched in my brain. She said that blood didn't matter at all and that we should all live peacefully with each other. She said that she loved that muggle and she didn't regret her choice. She would never forget about him. The Dark Lord was enraged and Crucioed her but she stood there without uttering a single word. He then ordered us to" and then his voice broke "to do whatever we wanted with her." 

Hermione took his hands in hers, they were so cold. He was crying but he still went on "I knew then that she was going to die a painful and slow death so I did the only thing I could think of. I Avada her. It was my way to tell her that I loved her."

Draco was so upset but he decided to finish his tale "The Dark Lord wasn't pleased with my action and he sentenced that I should take Pansys' place."

Hermione was breathless, she didn't believe she could move or say anything at the moment. What kind of torture did he suffer?

He then finished his story "After that night I had two things in mind. To avenge Pansy and myself. But mostly I thought about what she said and I now believe that blood doesn't make me better than you. So Hermione, do you think you can stay with a man who killed his best friend?"

AN: Thanks for reading. Next chapter we hear Hermione's relpy.


	14. 14

14.

Hermione was shaken, she didn't really know what to answer him. On one side, she knew that he had done the best thing in order to save Pansy from a painful death but to arrive at the point of killing her!

She then thought what he said about not having problems to see other people suffering. Had he changed? Or was he still the same cold guy?

She cleared her throat "Draco, you said that you wanted other people to suffer and that you didn't care about them dying. Do you still feel the same way?"

He shook his head "No. I still have to do these things but I find it very painful both because it is not right and because it reminds me what I suffered by the Death Eaters' hands."

She took a deep breath "Draco, I would lie if I tell you now that I understand the way you behaved. In your situation, I don't know what I would have done. I think that it's admirable that you tried to save Pansy. But I need a bit of time to clear my head."

He lowered his head. He had gambled and he had lost. She would never look at him in the same way. Hell, he didn't look at himself the same way after he did all that horrible things.

She felt his sadness and she put her hands on his ones. "Draco, I'm not rejecting you and I haven't said that I don't want to be with you. I just need a bit of time to think it over. I definitely still care for you and I still want to marry you."

He raised his head and looked in her eyes. She was sincere! She was looking at him with a tentative smile but in her eyes, he didn't see dislike. Just sadness, the same feeling he had.

He then stood up "Take your time Hermione, I need to take a walk. We will speak soon then?"

She nodded and smiled at him but when he left she run in her room and cried. She was crying for him, for Pansy, for Harry and maybe even for herself. It was a difficult situation and she didn't know what to think or feel anymore.

Draco exited their common room and he felt that he needed fresh air. Maybe he could go to the Quidditch pitch and fly. Yes, it was a good idea. Flying was the only thing that could calm and relax him.

When he approached the pitch with his broom in his hand, he was surprised that there was someone else already flying. Harry Potter. Great! Of all the people he could meet, Harry bloody Potter was the least welcomed.

Harry, for similar reasons to Draco's ones, had decided to fly and to try to clear his mind about Hermione. When he saw Malfoy in the pitch he smirked. Perfect! No one was around at the moment, he got down from his broom and approached the blonde wizard.

"Malfoy! Just the person I wanted to see." Harry spoke in a cold and dangerous tone.

Draco eyed the other wizard "What do you want Potter? I've got no time for your insults at the moment. I just want to fly so if you have finished flying just leave me alone."

Harry got even angrier and swiftly took out his wand. Draco seeing the movement took out his one too.

"Malfoy, I don't know how you did it but Hermione fell for your lies. Now I want to settle this thing once for all. You leave her alone, withdraw your offer and I won't hurt you." Harry said calmly.

Draco snorted "As if I could be scared of you Potter! Hermione has made her choice, don't worry I will treat her well. I may even think about you on our first night together."

At Malfoy's words Harry lost it "Crucio!" Draco was quick enough to move out of the curse. "Well, well, well. Saint Potter is not so goody-goody two-shoes after all. But I guess you will have to try harder if you want to get me."

Draco didn't have any intention to duel with him. He hated Potter but Scarhead was Hermione's friend. He was trying so hard to conquer her and he knew that if he hurt Potter, he could kiss her goodbye.

"What Malfoy, too scared to fight back?" shouted Harry. He couldn't understand why Malfoy wasn't answering his curses.

"Potter, I don't want to duel with you. Hermione would not like it. I hate you but I care for her." Said Draco. He was surprised by his admission, probably it was still the effect of having confided in Hermione that night.

Harry watched his opponent "Good try Malfoy, but the day I will believe that you care for her, it will be the day hell freezes over. Rictusempra!"

Draco again avoided the curse and didn't fight back. "Potter, let's do it in a DADA lesson. In front of everyone. I won't fight with you tonight, I already told you."

Harry was angered and surprised, why was Malfoy behaving in this way? And then it clicked. The fact that Hermione hadn't received any offer from any member of the order. Her acceptance of his proposal and Snape's favouritism to Malfoy.

"You are on the side of the light!" Harry shouted incredulously.

Draco watched realisation downing on his nemesis' face. He laughed then "It took you long enough to realise it, Potter."

"Why?" it was the only word Harry said.

Draco sighed, not another confession. He had come here to be alone and to fly and instead he was almost duelling with Potter and admitting to be a spy.

"Listen Potter. I'm not in the mood for friendly conversation. I'm here to fly so if you really want to go on annoying me, let's do a challenge. I will get the snitch and we see who's gonna get it. What do you say?"

Harry thought about it. And then he nodded. "All right Malfoy. But we will put a bet on it. If I win you tell me all the story and if you win, what do you want?"

Draco smirked "If I win you will support Hermione and Ginny's decisions on both me and Blaise." Harry was surprised once again by his nemesis' offer but he accepted.

They shook hands and then after getting the snitch, they started their challenge.

From the shadows down in the pitch, the Potion Master smirked. Malfoy had handled the situation very well. He was proud of him and Hermione could sleep peacefully, her future husband and her best friend were going to patch up things somehow.

He then left for the meeting in Dumbledore's office. Tonight, Blaise and Miss Weasley were going to either accept or refuse his offer. He knew deep down that troubles would pop up for them. He was very concerned about the Dark Lord's interest in Virginia.

When Severus arrived in Albus' office, the two young wizards were already there, sitting and sipping tea. When Albus saw Severus he smiled "Ah Severus, take a sit please. We were waiting for you."

Severus smirked "Sorry about my delay. I had a business to take care of." Albus nodded and then asked "is everything all right?"

Severus nodded as well "I believe that it will be. So, have you decided?" he then asked turning his attention to Blaise and Ginny.

The couple looked at each other and then Balise spoke "Yes, we have decided to accept the offer. I will be a Death Eater and Ginny will spy with me."

Albus lost the twinkle in his eyes "Thank you, Mr Zabini and Miss Weasley. I'm sorry that I have to ask you this immense sacrifice. I believe that you will have to organise meetings with Severus. He will teach you how to lie convincingly to Riddle."

Ginny was listening carefully and she knew as well that she didn't need lessons. She wasn't going to lie to Tom anyway. He had called her, in her dreams, last night again. She could hear him whispering to go and see him. He told her that he missed her and that he couldn't wait to see her again.

She hadn't told anyone about it but before leaving to meet Tom she would speak with Hermione. She wanted someone who could understand her pain and dilemma. She was called out of her reverie when she saw that Blaise and Severus were standing up.

"Me and Blaise will continue to talk in my office Albus. I will let you talk with Miss Weasley." Said Severus.

Blaise kissed his girlfriend goodbye and left with the Potion Master.

Ginny was left facing the Headmaster. Albus looked at her and then he said "Anything you want to talk about Virginia? Any question?"

She smiled at him "I would like to know how you will tell my family. Ron is still not speaking with me and my mother sent me an owler last week."

Albus sighed "Well, I was thinking that if it's possible we could keep it a secret."

Ginny was surprised "I believed that you were going to tell them. Do I have to lie to my family?" she looked upset, but she knew that she was already lying to everyone. It didn't matter much to her.

Albus sighed again "Virginia, you will be a spy and nobody but me, Severus and Balise will know what you do. So I guess we could keep it between us. I promise you that if anyone from your family rises any problem I will tell them. What do you say?"

She seemed thinking a bit about it and then she nodded "Ok, we won't tell them. Now if it's all, may I leave? I'm a bit tired."

Albus nodded and smiled to her "Yes, you may leave. I will see you soon Virginia."

As soon as she left, a frown appeared on Albus' face. "Fawkes, have you felt the dark aura around her? I hope that I'm wrong to feel that she is not what she wants us to believe she is."

Fawkes sang as to confirm Albus' fears and to try to support the old Headmaster.

AN: Thanks for reading. Next chapter, Harry and Draco's challenge and Ginny's confession to Hermione.


	15. 15

AN: Sorry for the delay, I was in a bit of a crisis thinking that it's going to end very soon :) well, on with the story and thanks for reading it. Last thing, I received some constructive criticism for my story and I thank everyone who gave them to me. I will try to make things better, it just takes time :)

15.  
  
Draco and Harry were flying next to each other. They both had seen the snitch at the same time, and now, they were rushing to get it.  
  
Harry was smiling because he had never lost again Malfoy, and now, he was going to win the bet and know the truth about him.  
  
Draco was determined to get the snitch, it was too important that Potter would accept Hermione's choice. She loved this prat like a brother and he wanted her to be happy.  
  
Draco reached the snitch first and triumphantly yelled "Yes!" Ha had done it, he had finally beaten Potter.  
  
Harry was shocked, he had lost against Malfoy. He would have never guessed that the blond wizard would win against him.  
  
They both got down from their brooms and Draco offered his hand to Potter "Thanks, it has been a truly wonderful game."  
  
Harry smiled, still shocked but took Malfoy's hand and replied "It was really a good game. Compliments. I guess I will have to accept you as Hermione's man then."  
  
Draco smirked "About that, I would be happy if you could be my best man."  
  
Harry gasped "Are you insane?"  
  
Draco grinned "I guess, I may be getting mad. After all the time I spent around your know-it-all best friend. But seriously Potter, it would mean a lot to her and you are my wedding gift to her."  
  
Harry eyed Malfoy "It seems that you really care for her. Hurt her and you are dead."  
  
The dark-haired wizard sighed "All right Malfoy, I'll be your best man but you will find the time to fill me in about your activity."  
  
Draco nodded "Not now though, I need sleep. See you soon Po-Harry."  
  
Harry sniggered "See you soon, Draco."  
  
The days passed by very quickly and soon it arrived the time for Hermione to sign Draco's petition.  
  
She was sitting in the Headmaster's office and she was slightly trembling when she took a quill and signed her name on the petition which disappeared with a pop.  
  
Albus smiled "Congratulations Hermione! You are going to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy."  
  
She smiled and then said "I just hope I did the right thing."  
  
Albus said "Only time will tell, don't worry Hermione."  
  
She left Dumbledore's office with joy and uncertainty. She met Draco near the Gargoyle, walking in a circle and talking with someone.  
  
"Well, Harry do you think she had already signed it?" Draco was saying to a nervous Harry.  
  
Harry retorted "I'm not a seer Draco. But we will know soon."  
  
Hermione was surprised, the two were on a first name basis. When did it happen?  
  
As soon as Draco saw her, he just asked "So?" she grinned "So what?"  
  
He passed his hand in his hairs "Hermione! Have you signed my petition?"  
  
Both Harry and Hermione were giggling and then she said "Yes! You silly ferret! Who else would I marry?"  
  
He was happy, so he took her in his arms and almost crushed her. "Draco you are killing me! If you don't want to be a widower let me breathe!"  
  
He blushed "Sorry! I just got a bit excited, I mean, I don't really get a wife every day!"  
  
Harry laughed "Believe me Draco, Hermione is going to be more than enough." and then he started running when an angry Hermione tried to catch him.  
  
"Harry Potter! Come here and face me, if you dare!" shouted Hermione and then the three wizards started to laugh.  
  
When she managed to calm down enough, she asked "Since when have you two been friends?"  
  
The two guys looked at each other and said together "Friends? I don't think so." And then smiled.  
  
Draco spoke "Well, Hermione to make a long story short, I met Harry in the Quidditch pitch, I got the snitch before him and now we are on decent terms. And he's going to be my best man. That's my present for you."  
  
She felt tears in her eyes "Oh Draco! I, you, oh" And she just run in his arm.  
  
Harry smiled sadly "I guess that what she is trying to say is, that she is happy."  
  
Hermione nodded and Draco smiled. "I'm happy too Hermione. You make me happy."  
  
Harry felt that he wasn't needed anymore and quickly left the couple. It was still too soon to be happy for them. He had a heart to mend before the Christmas holiday and the wedding ceremony.  
  
The Christmas holiday arrived...  
  
Draco and Hermione had decided to marry on a Friday night and then, to spend until Monday morning in a little cottage at Hogsmead.  
  
The wedding night was approaching and Hermione was getting seriously nervous. She was with Ginny at the moment. "Ginny, any suggestions? Merlin! I'm so nervous. I don't know if I can. I mean had anyone not be able to do it? I mean" Hermione was stopped in her rumbling by a long laugh of Ginny.  
  
"Hermione, calm down! As far as I know, there hasn't been anyone that had failed to sleep with her husband. Maybe the first few times it won't come out quite right but it gets better with time." Said wisely the younger witch.  
  
Hermione sighed "I don't know Ginny. I'm scared that I won't like it or that he won't like me."  
  
Ginny smiled lightly "Don't worry, Draco Malfoy will make it worth it. You will like it and you will be happy. Believe me Hermione. Now, I need to talk to you about something serious. I know that you are getting married tomorrow night but I'll leave as soon as your marriage ends and I need to tell you something."  
  
Hermione looked at her friend and asked "You are leaving? Were are you going?"  
  
Ginny sat in a chair and she told Hermione of her deal with the Headmaster and her role. She was going home to meet Blaise's parents who were both Death Eaters and then, she would meet the Dark Lord.  
  
Hermione looked at her "How do you feel about Voldemort? I know that I never asked before but I feel that it's important that you tell someone about your relationship with him."  
  
Ginny spoke very softly "Hermione, I want you to promise that what I'm going to tell you, will never get out of this room."  
  
Seriously Hermione said "You have my Gryffindor word."  
  
Ginny nodded "I used to like Tom very much. When I wrote in his diary, we kind of got to talk a lot and he was witty and smart. We used to spend whole evenings together and I didn't know that he was robbing me of my life energy, but I think that if he had asked, I would have given my energy to him freely."  
  
Hermione gasped and Ginny went on "Don't take me wrong, Tom and Voldemort were two separate entities at that time. I fell for Tom not for the Dark Lord. I need to see Tom again or at least what it's left of Tom. Only after confronting him again, I will be free."  
  
Hermione now understood her friend. "Oh Ginny! I wish I could have helped you more! I haven't been a good friend for you or you wouldn't be so torn at the moment."  
  
Ginny shook her head "No, Hermione. No one could do anything for me. I need to do it and please, if something happens to me, tell everyone that I love them."  
  
Hermione embraced the younger witch "Ginny! Nothing will happen to you. Blaise will protect you and you will be back. I will wait for you! So don't you dare disappoint me."  
  
Ginny smiled "I will try to come back. I love you Hermione."  
  
The older witch smiled back "I love you too, Ginny."  
  
The Wedding's day...  
  
Hermione was a wreck. In an hour she would become Mrs. Draco Malfoy and she was scared.  
  
It wasn't that she didn't like him enough but marrying him... that was a different story. She didn't want to be married so young. She had so many dreams!  
  
She sighed, she still didn't know whether she could live with Draco Malfoy for the rest of her life. What if he switched sides again?  
  
She shook her head. It wasn't the right time to start doubting her boyfriend, beside Severus and Albus believed in Draco.  
  
Still, she was scared of how her life would change. All the people that loved her had already started to treat her differently.  
  
Harry was starting to forgive her but still wasn't as open with her as they had been.  
  
Ron was absolutely angry with her. He could not understand how she would rather marry Malfoy than him. He didn't love her in that way, but he couldn't live with the thought of her being Malfoy's wife.  
  
Ginny after the talk that they had yesterday, had started to be withdrawn from everyone. It was part of the plan for her to look estranged from the people she loved.  
  
She sighed again, it was time to wear her wedding gown and marrying Draco. She prayed Merlin that she was doing the right thing.  
  
Draco was nervous as well. His mother has made her appearance and had basically offended Hermione in every way.  
  
He had been angered by his mother words, but he had to pretend that he was feeling in the same way.  
  
He had been physically sick when he had heard his mother telling him, that tonight he could get revenge on the light side by basically hurting the 'filthy Mudblood'.  
  
After that phrase, he had nodded and then excused himself. He was in crisis at the moment. He liked Hermione a lot but he has been such a cruel monster and a murderer. He didn't feel he deserved her.  
  
He really wanted to make her happy but he was doubting that he would be enough. He was a Malfoy a 'dragon of bad faith'. What could he give to such a wonderful and perfect woman?  
  
So he decided that if Hermione would ask for an annulment, he would accept. It was a hard choice to make, but it was the best he could offer her. He would set her free if she asked.  
  
He sighed, it was time for the ceremony. He started to wear his wizard wedding clothes and then exited for the Great Hall where the ceremony would take place.  
  
Ron was having a fight with Harry just minutes before the ceremony. "I can't believe that you are going to be his best man! What the hell were you thinking when you accepted?"  
  
Harry sighed and said again "Ron, I believe I told you already twice that he is on our side and he is not going to hurt her. I accepted his offer because Hermione should be happy today."  
  
Ron was still angry "I don't believe it! Even if he is on our side, he can't marry her!"  
  
Harry looked at his best friend "All right Ron, out with it!"  
  
Ron started to feel his ears getting red. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Harry sighed "It's not just Hermione marrying Malfoy. You would have reacted in this way even if the groom had been anyone else. I don't think you would have accepted even if it was me marrying her."  
  
Ron looked embarrassed "Well, mate, maybe if it had been you, I could have kind of accepted it. I knew you liked her a lot, more than as a friend, since last year. But you are right, I can't accept that she is going to be someone else's wife."  
  
Harry got closer to Ron "Do you want to talk about it? Do you love her more that as a friend too?"  
  
Ron looked down, tears were forming in his eyes "I thought I would never be good enough for her. When I saw how clever and powerful she was, I just gave up on her. I thought that I could live with the idea that she would never be mine but still... part of me was still hoping that she would choose me."  
  
Harry sat on the sofa in their common room "I'm sorry Ron. I should have seen through your lies. I should have known how you felt about her. I guess, I'm such a bad friend."  
  
Ron sat near Harry "No mate, I really fooled myself too. I guess the thing that I hate most in this moment, is that I never really took a chance with her. Maybe, if I had said it before. Maybe, if I had tried and being rejected, now I would feel better."  
  
Harry put his face in his hands "Believe me Ron, it doesn't change anything. I confessed to Hermione my feelings and she rejected me. Now I still feel bad and I don't think that letting her know how I felt, was good for our friendship. That's why I will be the ferret's best man. To try and win back her friendship."  
  
Ron watched his best friend. "I didn't know that you talked to her. I guess, I had been a bad friend too. Seriously Harry, what can I do?"  
  
Harry looked again at Ron "I guess we have to let her go. Please, Ron, I need you there. I don't think I can face all of this alone."  
  
Ron was trying to fight back tears but when he saw Harry's ones, he couldn't stop himself.  
  
The two wizards let out all their desperation and after a while, Ron cleared his throat. He stood up and offered his hand to Harry.  
  
"Come on, Harry. We have our best friend's wedding to attend. I will be there and we will get through it, together." Said a very serious looking Ron.  
  
Harry nodded and took Ron's hand "Thank you. Ron, I really appreciate your friendship. Now, more than ever."  
  
The two friends left the common room with heavy hearts, they were going to watch the woman they loved to be married with the guy that both hated more than anything.  
  
AN: Thanks for reading. Next chapter The Marriage! Don't miss it.


	16. 16

AN: Sorry if it took a bit, I was very busy.

16.  
  
Ginny was the maid of honour and she helped Hermione with her hairs. Ginny was giggling so much, she had never seen Hermione Granger so nervous.  
  
"Relax Hermione! You are just getting married and, if I'm allowed to say it, to a very 'hot' wizard." Said Ginny.  
  
Hermione glared at her "Easy for you to say! Just getting married she said! As if it was a good thing!" she sat on her bed and she put her head in her hands.  
  
Ginny saw how upset she was and asked "What's wrong Hermione? Don't you love him?"  
  
The expression of Hermione's face was a mixture between pain and tension, "Well, that's the problem Ginny!" When her friend looked at her questioningly, she went on "I think I ... I may have fallen in love with him and, and ... I don't want to marry him if he doesn't love me back!"  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione, she was surprised by her admission "Hermione, I don't know what to say. I mean, I think that he loves you too. I mean, he wouldn't have gone through everything he had, if he didn't care for you."  
  
Hermione sighed "Care is not love" and she put again her head in her hands.  
  
Ginny smiled "Hermione, I think you have to give him time to realise what he feels. When he came to me and asked for the perfect date to propose, well, he looked nervous, so I asked why, and you know what he said?"  
  
Hermione shook her head and Ginny said "He said that you deserved the best ever proposal and that he was a bit scared that you would reject him. This is not the talk of someone who just cares Hermione. I think that he has never loved before so, it's up to you to make him understand what love is."  
  
Hermione was feeling a bit better "All right Ginny, I think you have a point there. We should go, I don't want to make him wait long."  
  
They smiled at each other and Ginny hugged her "Hermione, I wish you all the happiness that you deserve!"  
  
Draco was in the Great Hall, he was in front of Albus who would marry he and Hermione Granger. He took a deep breath.  
  
He was going to marry her! He was getting very nervous at the thought that the witch of his dreams would finally be his.  
  
He heard a bit of commotion and when he turned, he saw Potter and Weasley walking in. The Hall was in silence watching what was going to happen.  
  
Harry and Ron walked down the aisle and then, Ron took a seat on the bride's side, while Harry took his place near Malfoy.  
  
Everyone gasped, Draco and Harry smirked to each other. They had kept the fact, that Harry was his best man, a secret. Draco may have changed a bit but he was still a Slytherin and enjoyed surprising people.  
  
The face of Narcissa Malfoy was between shocked and disgusted, but he didn't care. Nobody was going to spoil this day.  
  
Then the music started, Ginny with a beautiful light blue dress entered the Hall, when she arrived near Draco, she winked at him and he smiled at her. Then, she took her place waiting for Hermione.  
  
Hermione entered and everyone turned their attention on the bride and the person accompanying her.  
  
Hermione was wearing a simple white dress, it was touching the floor and at every step was glistening. It had a v-neck cut and it suited her very well. Her hairs were let down and a simple crown of daisies was adorning her head.  
  
The man near her was wearing black, as usual, but his hairs looked a bit groomed. Professor Severus Snape was taking the place of Hermione Granger 's father.  
  
For anyone who would look, they would think that his scowl was showing his annoyance for the job but, for the few who knew him better, they could see something deeper glistening in his eyes.  
  
The truth was that he was pleased and moved by Hermione's request, she loved him like a father and he, even if he would never admit it, loved her back as the daughter he would never have.  
  
When she arrived near Draco, she took the time to look at him and she was breathless. He was wearing a dark grey wizard suit with a light-green shirt. His hairs were sleeked back but not in the same way he used to have when he was younger. They were more natural.  
  
They smiled nervously to each other but it was obvious to all, that there was something going on between the two.  
  
Albus cleared his throat, he was moved as well by the two youngsters in front of him, he loved them very much.  
  
The Headmaster then talked "Dear friends and colleagues, we are here today to unite Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger in marriage. I am very pleased with both of them, they are the future bright generation of the wizarding world and the fact that one is a pureblood and the other is a muggle-born gives me hope that we will soon have a peaceful world, free of prejudices and bigoted hatred."  
  
He paused then and looked at Severus "Who gives this woman away?"  
  
Severus replied "I do" and then took the petite hand of Hermione and put it on Draco's hand. Then he stepped back and took a seat near Ron. Both wizards glared a bit at each other but then concentrated back on the ceremony.  
  
Albus then said "If anyone present can show just and legal cause why they may not be joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other and managed to smile. No, they weren't going to object.  
  
When enough time had passed and nobody said anything Albus went on, "Draco will you have this woman as your lawful wedded wife, will you love her, honour her, comfort her, and keep her in sickness and in health; forsaking all others, be true to her as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Draco gulped and then strongly said " I will."  
  
Then Albus spoke again "Hermione will you have this man as your lawful wedded husband, will you love him, honour him, comfort him, and keep him in sickness and in health; forsaking all others, be true to him as long as you both shall live?"  
  
She felt her heart beating faster but she was a Gryffindor and she knew what her answer had to be " I will."  
  
Draco exhaled the breath that he didn't know was holding. She had agreed to be his wife.  
  
Albus motioned for Harry to take the rings and then he said "The rings are the symbol of wedlock. The perfect circle of love, the unbroken union of this man and this woman united here today. May you both remain faithful to this symbol of true love. Please, Draco and Hermione join your hands and repeat after me."  
  
Draco took Hermione's hand and placed the ring on her fingers and then following Albus' instruction he said "I Draco take you, Hermione, as my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."  
  
Hermione with tears in her eyes took his hand and placed the ring on his finger and then repeated after Albus "I Hermione take you, Draco as my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."  
  
Albus was smiling fondly while saying "For as much as Draco and Hermione have consented together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company of friends and family, and have given and pledged their promises to each other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining hands. By the authority vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I pronounce this couple to be husband and wife."  
  
He then added "Draco, you may now seal your vows with a kiss."  
  
Draco took Hermione in his arms and very gently placed his mouth on hers, they were both surprised at the intensity of the kiss and soon, Hermione's hands went around Draco's neck and he held her even closer to him.  
  
The people watching didn't have any doubts about the feelings of the two wizards and Narcissa angrily left the Great Hall.  
  
When they finally managed to let go of each other, Ablus said "And now Ladies and Gentlemen, I now have the pleasure of presenting to you Draco and Hermione, husband and wife."  
  
And the Hall erupted in cheers and clapping. There was going to be a reception in the Great Hall and after that, the two newly wedded would leave for the cottage in the outskirts of Hogsmead.  
  
Everyone was congratulating Hermione and Draco, luckily the ceremony had gone smoothly and the departure of Narcissa Malfoy left both very relieved.  
  
When the music started to play, Draco took his wife's hand and led her in the center of the Great Hall, he took her in his arms and started dancing. Soon, more couple followed.  
  
Draco asked, "So Mrs Malfoy, how do you feel?" Hermione laughed, "Well, Mr Malfoy, I'm a bit nervous and a bit excited. And very happy, what about you?"  
  
He smiled fondly at her, "I'm very happy Hermione and I feel very lucky as well. I believe I couldn't have chosen a better wife for me."  
  
They remained in silence after that, both just content in being there together. When a reasonable time has passed, or at least Draco hoped that it was reasonable, he saluted everyone and took his bride away.  
  
When they entered the little cottage, Hermione looked around curiously and Draco took a seat on a sofa under the window.  
  
The cottage's door opened into a living room with a sofa, a table with four chairs, a nice fireplace and a little library. There were two doors, one leading to the bedroom and one to the kitchen.  
  
Hermione was getting increasingly nervous and Draco noticed it, but he didn't understand the reason, so he asked, "Hermione, what's wrong?"  
  
She turned to look at him and blushed. How could she tell her husband that she was scared about sleeping with him? "Well, Draco, I, uhm, well, that is."  
  
He chuckled, "It must be something very important if it left you speechless."  
  
She felt her eyes starting to water and she turned before he could see her tears. But Draco, a trained spy, had caught the glistening in her eyes.  
  
He approached her and he took her in his arms, "What's wrong Hermione? Why are you so upset? You can tell me, really."  
  
She was in his arms, feeling ashamed of her fears, "I don't know what to expect from tonight. I mean I really don't know how to." Draco put his finger on her mouth to stop her.  
  
He smiled at her, "Hermione, don't worry. Tonight it's going to be special, for both of us. I will take care of it. I won't hurt you, do you believe me?"  
  
She nodded, she trusted him with her life. He read it in her eyes and after a minute of looking intently at each other he took her hand and led her to their room.  
  
The dawn found Hermione resting on Draco's chest and tracing the skull of his Dark Mark. She asked him, "Did it hurt when he made it?"  
  
Draco smiled at his wife, "I guess it hurt more psychologically than physically. You are basically becoming a slave and you will have to obey him forever. Unfortunately, I realised it a bit too late."  
  
She smiled at him, "It's ok now. You have got me and we will get through everything together. Draco, I love you."  
  
He was shocked, his wife was telling him that she loved him. He was elated as well, he wanted to jump out of bed and start dancing. Then, he looked at her and realised that she was expecting an answer.  
  
He opened his mouth to say that he loved her when a searing pain shot though his body. The Dark Mark was angrily summoning him to his 'master'.  
  
Hermione saw the pain in Draco eyes and understood. They quickly jumped out of bed. He started to wear his Death Eater clothes and then said, "Hermione, I have to go. He is calling me. When I leave I want you to go back to Hogwarts and wait there for me. Tell Albus and Severus."  
  
He quickly kissed her and before apparating said, "We will finish our talk later." And with that last phrase Hermione saw her husband disappearing from the cottage.  
  
AN: Thanks for reading.


	17. 17

17.  
  
Ginny and Blaise had left Hogwarts as soon as Hermione and Draco started to dance. A horse-less carriage picked them up, at least that was what Blaise thought but Ginny could clearly see two splendid and scary thestrals.  
  
Blaise took her hand and whispered, "Are you ready Gin? We are still in time to go back and forget about it."  
  
Ginny shook her head, "I'm ready Blaise, tonight we will meet Voldemort and we will start our job as spies." She felt her heart flutter, 'Tom I'm coming.'  
  
Blaise understood that there was no turning back and started the exercises to keep the Dark Lord out of his head and to convince him that he would be a faithful servant. He would have been happier if Draco would be there but he knew that his best friend was having the night of his life with Granger.  
  
They arrived at Zabini's Mansion around eight o'clock and Blaise's parents were expecting them in the hall. They smiled kindly to Ginny and introductions were made.  
  
Mr Zabini told the two teens that they would have dinner and then around eleven, they would apparate to meet with the Dark Lord. Ginny's heart fluttered again, she was growing restless, how much more before she would see him again?  
  
The conversation was smooth and she found Blaise's parents very nice and funny, she was surprised that Death Eaters could be so well mannered but after all, the majority of the pureblood followers of Tom were aristocrats.  
  
At eleven they prepared to apparate, Blaise took his father's arm and Ginny took Mrs Zabini's arm. They appararated in a clearing.  
  
There was a circle of Death Eaters all with their black masks on, Blaise was nervously looking around for Severus while Ginny was trying to see Tom.  
  
After a short while, Lord Voldemort apparated inside the circle. Mr and Mrs Zabini took their place with the other faceless Death Eaters, so Blaise and Ginny were left alone with the Dark Lord.  
  
Ginny looked at him and she almost recoiled in disgust, he, although ,she would rather refer to him as a it, had a dark cloak which covered him from neck to toe and he had a green scaly face with red oval eyes in it.  
  
She looked carefully in those eyes and she saw nothing. Just death. He watched her and when he stretched a hand almost to touch her, cold waves of fear washed through her body. She forced herself to stand still and tried not to show her disgust.  
  
He sensed her uneasiness, so he dropped his hand and turned his attention to Blaise, the dark haired wizard had seen the Dark Lord almost reaching for his girlfriend and he had to muster all his self control to stop himself from hexing him.  
  
Voldemort spoke, "Welcome, young Zabini. Your father speaks highly of you. Are you here to take your place within the circle of my loyal servants?"  
  
Blaise kneeled in front of him, kissed the hem of his cloak and with his head bent replied, "Yes, my Lord I'm here wishing to be honoured with your permission to serve you."  
  
The Dark Lord smiled, or al least that what it seemed, being that his mouth was just a thin line in his scaly face. "Very well, Blaise. You will have to prove to be worthy, though. Bring the muggle."  
  
One of the faceless Death Eaters brought a little child of no more of nine in the circle, the child was crying and trying to break free.  
  
A cold chill shook Blaise's heart. He knew that he had to kill the child but he didn't know if he were able to do so. Ginny was near him, still standing, without uttering a single word and he didn't know whether he could kill with her witnessing it.  
  
He dared looking at her and she looked back at him, her eyes were telling him to do what he had to. He sighed stood up and Avada the child.  
  
Lord Voldemort was satisfied, he signalled to Blaise to stand up and to get closer. Blaise prepared himself for the invasion of his mind. The Dark Lord fixed his beady red eyes on him and entered his mind.  
  
Blaise was fighting greatly to keep certain memories out of reach but he was surprised that the Dark Lord was searching for memories of he and Ginny.  
  
The time they stood facing each other seemed an eternity for both Blaise and Ginny but finally the Dark Lord left him free from his prying.  
  
Blaise then rolled the sleeve of his left arm and offered his arm to the dark wizard. Voldemort put one of his scaly fingers on Blaise's arm and started the incantation. The pain was unbearable for Blaise but he refused to scream and stood there waiting for the end of this torture.  
  
After that, another Death Eater brought a mask and a cloak, similar to all the others and Blaise put them on. The Dark Lord said, "Blaise take your place near your father. Today you made him proud of you."  
  
Blaise hesitated a moment, looked at Ginny who was very white at the moment, he didn't want to leave her there with the monster but he had no choice. He turned and went to stand beside his father.  
  
Ginny was left facing the creature, which once was Tom Riddle. He apparently smiled and said, "Welcome here my dear Virginia."  
  
She swallowed, he had always used her full name because he told her it was a shame to cut it short and beside, he had told her, she was a woman not a child. She had smiled at him and she had appreciated the fact that he was treating her as a grown-up.  
  
At that time she had been eleven and being the youngest and the only girl in the Weasley's family had been hard for her. Tom had been the first person to give her attention for her mind and not for family ties.  
  
She tried to smile, "Thank you. I don't know how to call you."  
  
He chuckled, "You may call me Tom, you have met me when I was a bit younger and more handsome. I'm afraid that my present form is not of your liking."  
  
She looked at him again very intently, "It's more that I can't see your eyes. That's what is bothering me."  
  
He closed his red eyes and when he opened he had green eyes, looking at her with 'fondness'? She could not say what she felt when she looked at his eyes but the emotion was strong because she whispered, "Tom."  
  
Nobody in the circle was hearing anything of the conversation, Blaise was getting nervous and Severus was quite worried.  
  
Voldemort heard in her voice that she still cared for Tom. He needed an heir and because the Weasley family was known for its fertility he had decided that he would have Virginia.  
  
After the diary's accident he had remembered the bright little witch with almost affection, he could not feel love but he could like or dislike people. And he knew that he liked her.  
  
He raised his hand again and this time she took it. The hand was scaly and cold but Ginny couldn't care less. She wished that what she was feeling was just an induced feeling provoked by some incantation but inside she knew that she really belonged to him.  
  
He tried again to smile at her, "Virginia, I promise you that I will get back my body and then you won't have to look at this scaly thing ever again."  
  
She came closer, "As long as I can be with you, it doesn't matter."  
  
Blaise could not take the scene anymore, when she took the monster's hand he made some steps forward. His father tried to stop him but it was too late.  
  
Blaise said very clearly, "Ginny, are you ok?"  
  
Blaise's voice somehow broke the atmosphere between 'Tom' and Ginny and she took away her hand and turned to look at her boyfriend. She tried to muster a smile and almost failed, "Yes, Blaise everything is fine why don't you go back in the circle?"  
  
But Voldemort was angry, how dare this little wizard, coming and interrupting him and his future wife. His voice was cold when he said, "Blaise, I don't believe I gave you permission to break the circle."  
  
Severus knew that this was not a good sign, Blaise was probably going to pay highly for this mistake and he berated himself, Albus and even young Miss Weasley for causing this mess.  
  
Blaise kneeled again, "I'm sorry my Lord. You didn't give me permission, I will accept the punishment that you retain the best for me."  
  
Ginny then put a hand on Voldemort's arm and said, "Please, Tom. Don't punish him, he was just worried about me. We have been together for a long time and he, as all my older brothers, tends sometimes to be a bit overprotective."  
  
Voldemort looked at her, "Virginia, if I allow disobedience, they will never respect and obey my orders but I won't harm him too much." He turned his attention to Blaise and said, "Crucio!"  
  
Blaise was shot with the Cruciatus curse and his body shook violently, he tried not to scream but the pain was too much and he writhed and screamed on the cold ground.  
  
Ginny could not take it anymore and took out her wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" aiming at Tom's wand. He was too strong but he interrupted the curse and narrowing his once again red eyes said, "Virginia, this is not a behaviour I would expect from my future wife."  
  
Blaise and Ginny gasped. He went on, "I don't like when someone who should be loyal to me try to disarm and disobey me."  
  
The two teens remained silent, they were still shocked by his admission of wanting Ginny as a wife.  
  
Severus sighed, he could not let them die but if he interrupted now he would pay dearly for his act. He sighed again, he was thinking that with Draco Malfoy in the circle even if he was discovered the Light side would still have information.  
  
So he stepped out of the circle and approached the Dark Lord. Voldemort turned to look at the newcomer.  
  
Severus kneeled in front of him and kissed his robes, "My Lord may I speak?"  
  
Voldemort was very angry and looking at Severus said, "Ah, the Potion Master coming to the rescue of two of his students. May I remind you Severus that your first loyalty is to me?"  
  
Severus replied, "You are right my Lord, I just wanted to say that they are both new and young. They deserve to be punished but I ask you to be lenient. Please."  
  
Voldemort looked at Severus kneeling form for a while. The silence in the clearing was almost overwhelming for all the participants.  
  
It was almost dawn when Voldemort talked again, "My loyal Death Eaters, we have here three Hogwarts' wizards who disobeyed and disrespected me. I would say that one of my Hogwarts' servants is still missing, alas, I have to ruin his honeymoon but I believe young Malfoy should be here too."  
  
After two minutes, Draco appeared in the clearing, with a quick look saw Blaise on the ground, Ginny trembling and white very close to the dark wizard and Severus kneeling. He kneeled as well and kissed Voldemort's cloak.  
  
He then raised and said, "Have you called for me, my Lord? How can I be of service?"  
  
Voldemort then said, "You see my loyal servants? Draco has left his wife as soon as I called him. This is the example of a devoted follower." He then looked at Draco and said, "This three had disrespected me Draco. How would you suggest that I punish them?"  
  
Draco was now feeling his heart clamped by a cold grip. He tried not to think about the fact that he loved Severus and Blaise like they were his family, if they had a chance to get out, the four of them, unharmed, he had to act toughly.  
  
Draco hesitated a second but then said, "I would suggest a Cruciatus for a starter my Lord. Then, I would give them a chance to redeem themselves in your eyes with a duel. Obviously you should choose from the strongest of your followers my Lord."  
  
Voldemort nodded, "Excellent suggestion, we can forego the Cruciatus, as you can see Blaise had already tasted it for tonight. But I cannot have Virginia fight and get hurt. She is my precious future wife."  
  
Draco maintained his expression of seriousness, but inside was shaken. This snake wanted Ginny for himself, was that the reason Blaise had been punished? He felt a surge of anger against Voldemort but he masked it well.  
  
He replied as calmly as possible, "I would think that seeing her boyfriend duelling and getting hurt should be enough for Miss Weasley. After all, being a Gryffindor and not being able to save the day will be a big punishment for her."  
  
Voldemort chuckled, "I see Draco that your Mudblood Gryffindor wife has not softened you yet."  
  
At the mention of Hermione, Draco almost let his feeling out but he recovered quite quickly and sneering said, "That Mudblood bitch is already a nuisance my Lord. But I believe that tonight I taught her a little lesson. She will not forget it soon."  
  
Ginny gasped and Draco turned to her, "What were you expecting Weasley? You should be happy that she is still alive but don't expect much more. Granger is mine to do as I please."  
  
Ginny looked in Draco's cold eyes and she couldn't see a single hint of feelings. She was starting to doubt him. What if he had acted until now and this was his real self?  
  
Draco saw the doubts in her face but couldn't do anything to show her his true colours, they couldn't risk to be discovered.  
  
Voldemort smiled again, "Very well, Draco take Virginia with you and join the circle. I want two volunteers to fight with Severus and Blaise."  
  
Two sturdy men made a step forward, the Dark Lord eyed them and then said, "Very well Nott and McNair, you can pick your opponent."  
  
Blaise and Severus had rose from their position and they were now facing the other two Death Eaters.  
  
Fights between the Death Eaters were very ruthless and sometimes ended with one of the opponent dead. Severus was sure that he could fight back but was concerned about Blaise, who was still too young and didn't know enough curses and hexes.  
  
He turned to look at Blaise, "Try your best to deflect the curses and if you can just use unforgivables on Nott. He will not spare you, he has a grudge against your father and he will try to kill you, just to spite your father."  
  
Blaise nodded, "Thank you, sir. And if I'm not going to make it, please take care of Ginny and tell her that I love her."  
  
The fight started, Ginny was standing near Draco, who had a hand strongly clamped on her arm. She was trying to break free when Draco got near her ear and whispered, "Ginny, please stay still. If you don't interfere we may manage to come back, all of us in one piece. Don't worry, Severus will take care of both of them."  
  
She turned to look at him, his eyes were still cold and unfeeling but his voice had been warm and concerned. She then whispered back, "For a moment back there, I thought you fooled me into believing you had changed and were on our side while still being loyal to Tom. I apologise, I shouldn't have doubted you." And then she stopped struggling.  
  
Blaise was struggling and was deflecting the majority of the curses but once in a while a nasty one would get him, Severus was fending lots of curses from McNair and was trying to keep under check Blaise and Nott. It was taking a lot of effort and he was starting to lose faith that they would make it.  
  
Draco saw Blaise falling and he understood with clarity that Nott was going first with the Cruciatus but would end with an Avada curse. Without thinking he let Ginny arm and with his wand out he shouted, "Stupefy! Petrificus Totalus!" McNair and Nott fell on the ground.  
  
Voldemort reappeared into the circle and snarled, "It seems that Draco is as useless as you two. Draco, how do you dare interrupting the duels that you so eagerly proposed?"  
  
Draco looked at the Dark Lord face and said, "I believe that they have been punished enough. Nott was going to kill Blaise and we are in dire need of Death Eaters. I couldn't allow a waste of a pureblood life for revenge, for we all know that Nott has a grudge with Blaise's father."  
  
Voldemort looked at Draco, "You may be right but you still shouldn't have done it. Avada" and while he shouted the killing curse Blaise put himself in front of Draco "Kedavra!" and Blaise fell in Draco's arms.  
  
Ginny shouted and started running towards Blaise, Severus took the chance to get Draco and Ginny and apparated in the forbidden forest.  
  
They looked at each other for a second and then at the body of the young wizard in Draco's arms. Ginny was crying quietly and Severus after seeing the desperation in Draco's eyes put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Draco looked at Severus and then lowered his head to look at Blaise. Severus said, "Draco you are not responsible for his death. Before you came, Voldemort had already decided to eliminate him, he was an obstacle to Miss Weasley's heart. He would have killed me too if you didn't intervene. You saved my life."  
  
Ginny put a hand on his arm and said, "Draco, listen to Severus. If someone is responsible is I. I should have known that Tom wanted me for himself and Blaise is dead because he loved me. Now I know that I'm a bad person and I know where I belong to."  
  
Before either Draco or Severus could say anything she disapparated away, they both knew that she had gone back to the Dark Lord and they couldn't do anything anymore for her.  
  
Draco took Blaise in his arms and they started to walk toward the castle. They saw the door of the castle opening and Hermione running toward them.  
  
Severus stopped Draco, took Blaise from him and said, "You need her now. I will take Blaise to the infirmary and then I will brief Albus."  
  
Draco nodded at Severus and then started to run toward Hermione. They finally reached each other and she was crying. "Draco, I'm so happy to see you. I don't know what would I have done if I lost you."  
  
Draco was holding Hermione in his arms and was crying too, "Hermione before I tell you what's happened tonight. I believe that there is one thing that you need to know."  
  
She looked in his eyes and saw what he wanted to say but she let him speak, "I love you. I realised a while ago that you are the most important person in my life and I will do anything to protect you and make you happy."  
  
She hugged him forcefully, "I love you too Draco and we will face everything together."  
  
Severus has heard their words, his eyes glistened with sorrow for the loss of Blaise's life but hope for the future of the wizarding world due to the new couple's love.  
  
The End  
  
AN: I would like to thank everyone that has read and reviewed my story.  
  
I feel very sad at having finished it but I'm satisfied with it. It leaves a lot of open endings, such as what's going to happen to Ginny and whether our Draco and Hermione are going to have a happy life. I could have written more but I somehow think that this is the end I want for it. I'm sorry that I killed Blaise but as in real life I strongly believe that not everything is perfect.  
  
If someone were interested to write a sequel or a side story with Ginny and Tom, please feel free to do so, I would just ask that you let me know.  
  
I want to thank again everyone because of all the support you gave me. I thank all of you who had criticised my story because you helped me to make it better and I think the final chapters are much better than the beginning's ones.  
  
I hope you will read my other stories, How to lose a Malfoy in a week is the next in line to be finished. 


End file.
